Naruto of the Array
by Burning Blood
Summary: When Sarutobi Hiruzen finds out that an eight year old Naruto can't even read his own name he decides to take matters into his own hands. Who would have predicted teaching the young Jinchuriki to read and write would start a legend never before seen.
1. The Arival of the Array

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure , This man was known for his knowledge of Jutsu, Seals, Politics, and his ability to keep an innocent front when lying. This man was known to never falter to never stutter. He was prepared for any situation at any time…except this one. The Sandaime just walked into his office located in the Hokage's tower only to see a young eight-year-old boy with wild blond hair and emotional blue eyes sitting in his chair. 'How did Naruto-kun get in here?' Sarutobi thought only for his eyes to widen when he saw what the boy held in his hands. There in the boy's hands was one little orange book. On the front of said book were printed three words that were held sacred amongst the males in Konohagakure, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. The little blond boy turned the book this way and that staring at it in confusion. Looking up at the Sandaime, Naruto turned the book towards the older man and pointed towards a Kanji on the page.

"Jiji what's this?" Naruto asked with curiosity showing in his voice. Sarutobi looked at the Kanji the little boy was pointing to and blushed.

"Well Naruto-kun a pussy is another way of saying the word Vagina." Sarutobi said making Naruto scratch his head in confusion.

"Oh…Jiji…what's a vagina?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi mentally slap his head. 'Damn it I should have known he would ask that.' Sarutobi sighed at his own thoughts.

"Well Naruto-kun, a vagina is the female genitalia, where babies come from. You see when a man sticks his penis into a womans Vagina and ejaculates then the woman gets pregnant." Sarutobi said gaining a confused look from the young boy. Sarutobi mentally chuckled at the look. 'It's always so easy with you Naruto-kun. Use some big words that you don't understand and you forget your question.' Sarutobi thought. Naruto flipped through the little orange book and then looked at some of the papers lying on the older mans desk.

"Wow you sure do have a lot of Pussy on your desk, Jiji." Naruto said making Sarutobi blush and then face fault. 'You have no idea how much I wish that were true…' Sarutobi thought, quickly picking himself up Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making the boy smile and point to another Kanji that was on a mission request that happened to be lying on his desk. Looking at where the young boy was pointing Sarutobi's eyes widened. Quickly grabbing a piece of paper Sarutobi quickly wrote something on it. After finishing what he was writing Sarutobi handed the piece of paper to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tell me, what does that paper say?" Sarutobi said making Naruto look at the paper. Confusion flashed through the boy's eyes only for a minute before it was hidden. The blond threw the paper on the desk and smiled at the old Hokage.

"Who cares Jiji let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled excited and dashed towards the door. Sarutobi glared his eyes lightly and picked up the paper again. Grabbing the blond boy by the back of the shirt Sarutobi placed the paper into his hands again.

"Not until you tell me what I just wrote on that paper." Sarutobi said with assertiveness. Naruto looked back at the paper and then lowered his head and mumbled something. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto whip his head up, tears showing clearly in his eyes.

"I don't know what it says...I can't read…the lady said she wouldn't teach demons." Naruto said again making Sarutobi's eyes widen in surprise and anger. 'Eight years old and can't even recognize his own name…Someone's about to get a major ass kicking.' Sarutobi thought killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Quickly controlling his anger Sarutobi knelt down and pulled the blond boy into a tight hug.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. How about this tomorrow you come by here and I'll have a brand new Calligraphy set and I'll start teaching you to write. For now however how would you like to learn how to read?" Sarutobi asked making the blond go wide eyed and nod. Sarutobi smiled and picked up the paper that the boy held.

"This here Naruto-kun is your name. It is made of three symbols that are called Kanji. The three Kanji for your name each make a different sound. The first makes the Na- part of your name, the second makes the -ru- and the last makes the –to sound. Do you get me so far?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto smile and nod. After his nod Naruto quickly gained a confused look.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun do you have a question?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto nod.

"If those are called Kanji then…what's a pussy look like?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi face plant. Quickly picking him self up Sarutobi gave Naruto a nervous look.

"Maybe that's a question better left for another time like when you're twenty huh Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto shrug his shoulders and smile.

"Okay Jiji if you say so." Naruto said making Sarutobi chuckle and continue his lesson.

The following day Sarutobi stared down at the blond haired boy that sat on the floor of his office with a critical eye. 'How do you put up with it Naruto-kun? How do you not snap under this strain?' Sarutobi thought while watching the eight year old write sloppily with his calligraphy set. Sarutobi watched as the little boy jumped up from his spot and ran over towards him.

"Jiji I did it see! I did it!" Naruto yelled shoving the paper up for Sarutobi to read. Sarutobi smiled as he saw, in the sloppy handwriting of a child, Naruto's name inscribed in Kanji. Lightly laying his hand on Naruto's head the old man chuckled.

"You sure did Naruto-kun good job." Sarutobi said making Naruto smile with happiness. Sarutobi turned back to his work as he saw the blond boy run back to his Calligraphy set and start writing again. The two set in a comfortable silence both working on their respected pieces of paper.

"Jiji is their any reading and writing while being a Shinobi?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi look at the blond haired boy in confusion.

"Well Naruto-kun you have to read your mission scroll and all the guidelines that go with the mission and you have to write up a mission report if that's what you mean." Sarutobi responded making Naruto look at him and shake his head.

"No I mean is there any way to attack by writing? Like those 'runes' I hear other kids talking about on T.V.?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"Why so curious about this all of a sudden Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making the blond boy look down and blush.

"Well it's just that…this is the first time anybody's taught me something and I really liked learning it from you…and I don't want to just forget that when I become a shinobi…" Naruto said not once raising his head to look at the old man behind the desk. Sarutobi pushed himself up from his chair and walked towards the blond haired boy. Pulling the blond into a hug Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto-kun just because you learn new things doesn't mean you have to forget what you learn and who has taught you." Sarutobi said making Naruto burry his head into his chest.

"I know Jiji but still…" Naruto said making Sarutobi chuckle. Pulling the boy from his chest the old man smiled.

"Okay Naruto-kun then how about this after you get your calligraphy up I teach you a little about seals?" Sarutobi said making the blue-eyed boy give him a confused look.

"Seals? Like those creepy water sheep up north?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi laugh.

"One they're sea cows and no not like them you see Naruto-kun seals are used to fight using a written symbol to seal and control something." Sarutobi explained making Naruto go wide eyed.

"You mean I can be a shinobi who fights by writing?" Naruto asked making the old man smile and nod.

"That's right Naruto-kun, but to do that you'll need to read and practice a lot are you okay with that?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto nod his head rapidly and then rush back to his calligraphy. Sarutobi chuckled, stood up, and went back to his work.

Years have passed by since that conversation, and Naruto has kept good on his promise. Each day after the academy Naruto would come to the Hokage's office and work on his calligraphy. It only took a year until Naruto started making his first seal. It was also around this time that Naruto finally got the question he asked on that fateful answered.

___FlashBack___

Naruto stalked quietly through the woods towards the Hokage tower. Today was October 9th and everyone was getting ready for the Kyuubi festival the following day. This being said Naruto decided to take a more indirect rout to his destination. As Naruto was running through the woods a sound quickly caught his ears. Turning towards the sound Naruto was confused to see a blue clad man with two red swirls on his shoulders and a bandana wrapped around his head. The man had a small spyglass held up to one sunglass covered eye and spied over a bamboo wall that had steam rising over the top of it. At the man's next giggle Naruto grew curious. Quietly climbing the tree next to the man Naruto peered through the steam only to go wide eyed. There sitting in a pool of warm water were three woman…naked women. Naruto glared at the glasses wearing nin. 'How dare this bastard peak in on women as they try and relax.' Now while Naruto may have been out spoken and perceived as a brat but if there was one thing he hated was someone who disrespected women. Perverts were one thing as everyone had some perversion in them sometime however to peak on a woman, as she feels safe with her friends is just unforgivable to the young blond. Naruto quietly climbed over to the tree the blue clad ninja was crouching in. Quietly sneaking up behind the man Naruto smiled evily.

"Banzai!" Naruto yelled and kicked the man into the bamboo wall knocking a hole into it and knocking the man into the pool with the three women. Naruto chuckled as he saw the man resurface to three very pissed of women. Naruto shivered however when he felt as if someone had just walked over his grave. Turning towards the source Naruto shivered. Standing there in front of him was one of the women. She had wild brown hair and golden eyes. Her hair hung a little above her considerable bust and her hands were on her wide hips. Naruto gave a gulp and rubbed his head nervously.

"Hello ma'am." Naruto said nervously fear slowly making it's way through his system. 'Shit people hate me enough as it is. If she spreads around that I'm a pervert or something I'm going to be at the top of everyone shit list.' Naruto thought causing his normally spiky hair to droop making him look like a wounded fox kittling. The woman saw this and couldn't help herself.

"Kawaii!" The woman yelled and grabbed the poor boy and pulled him to her naked bust. Naruto blushed lightly at being hugged by the woman. After five minutes of holding onto the blond and petting the boy's hair the Woman was finally calm enough to let the 'poor' boy down. The woman set the blond down and chuckled.

"Sorry about that it's just that you looked so cute when your hair drooped like that." The woman said making Naruto rub the back of his head and chuckle.

"No that's fine I'm just glad you're not mad at my being around here." Naruto explained making the woman chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, Kid. I know you were the one who kicked that perverted bastard into us letting us deliver his punishment, I'm Inuzuka Tsume by the way." Tsume said making Naruto smile.

"It's nice to meet you Inuzuka-san, my name's Uzumaki Naruto but…I have a question." Naruto said making the brunet raise an eyebrow.

"Okay shoot kid." Tsume said making Naruto chuckle nervously. Slowly raising his hand Naruto pointed.

"Not to be rude but what is that?" Naruto asked making Tsume look at where he's pointing. Seeing what he was pointing to Tsume gave a feral smile.

"That Naruto-kun has many names. A muff, a carpet, a pussy, the list goes on and on however if you wanted a technical term we call this a vagina." Tsume explained making Naruto tap his forefinger to his chin thinking.

"Oh yeah Jiji said that if a man puts his penis in a womans vagina he can get her pregnate by intercourse." Naruto said more to himself then to Tsume. Tsume heard however and couldn't help but give a feral smile.

"Kid your Jiji must be one old fucker." Tsume said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Well yes he is, but I've never known Jiji to be wrong." Naruto said making Tsume shake her head.

"He's not wrong Naruto-kun but there is a hell of a lot more to sex or 'intercourse' then just sticking a mans penis into a womans vagina." Tsume explained making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Like what?" Naruto asked gaining a feral and dangerous smile from the older woman.

"Kid welcome to Inuzuka Tsume's school of sex…" Tsume said drawing a smile from the blond.

Sarutobi looked up from the paper he had been working on and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun you're late…by two hours. What kept you?" Sarutobi asked making the little blond that just walked through his door turn into a neon sign.

"I was at school." Naruto responded making Sarutobi confused.

"No school is open right now Naruto-kun you know you shouldn't lie." Sarutobi said making Naruto blush again.

"Yes there is Jiji…Inuzuka Tsume's school of sex…" At those words only two words were able to form in Sarutobi's head. 'Oh Shit.'

___FlashBack End___

Since then you could always find Naruto in the Hokage's office, as far away from the Inuzuka Compound as possible, either relaxing on the couch reading a book or writing on a scroll. However in those years Sarutobi has found Naruto to have two major vices. The first was something he developed because of all the studying required for sealing. Naruto loved reading. It was almost unheard of for Naruto not to have a book in his hand any more. The second Vice however had Sarutobi worried in the beginning. Naruto loved complex seals. He loved taking a seal and reworking it until he could find out how it ticks. This especially worried Sarutobi when he came in two weeks after Naruto found out about the seal on his stomach.

___FlashBack___

Sarutobi sat in his office working on the seemingly endless amount of paper work when a kick sent a door flying at him. Quickly ducking the door Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the culprit.

"Now what did the poor door ever do to you Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked only to have two glacier like eyes glare at him.

"No old man the real question is what the fuck is this about?" Naruto said throwing the scroll he had in his hand onto the Hokage's desk. Unrolling the scroll it took all Sarutobi had not to gasp. There drawn on the paper was the **Shiki Fuuin**. Looking up at the boy Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"This is a very complex seal Naruto-kun where did you find it?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto growl.

"Don't play coy with me old man I found that seal on my gut two weeks ago. It took almost all of my free time but I finally found out what it does. Now tell me who do I have sealed in my gut?" Naruto growled out in anger at the man. Sarutobi sighed at that.

"Naruto-kun take a seat I have a story to tell you." Sarutobi said making Naruto's eyebrow raise. Naruto walked over and took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Naruto-kun you know when you were younger and you asked me about the story about the Yondaime and the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked the blond haired boy making his eyes widen.

"You mean…"Naruto asked not even able to finish his question. Sarutobi nodded despondently.

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled jumping from his chair and dancing happily around the old mans office. Sarutobi stared in confusion as the boy danced merrily around his office.

"Naruto-kun why are you happy!" Sarutobi asked making the blond boy turn towards the older man in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I be happy old man?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi's jaw drop to the floor.

"You've just found out that there is a demon sealed into your chakra coils and you're happy?" Sarutobi asked drawing a large smile and a nod from the small boy.

"Hell yeah I'm happy I just found out that I have one of if not the most complicated Seals ever made placed on me! Do you have any idea how cool that is?" Naruto responded excitedly. Sarutobi looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not mad that the Yondaime sealed a massive ball of demonic chakra into your stomach?" Sarutobi questioned making Naruto shake his head.

"Nope, I know he was just doing what he thought was right besides who wouldn't want a seal this cool on them!" Naruto said with a giant smile. Sarutobi shook his head at the boy and smiled.

___Flashback End___

And now it has been three years since that fateful day in his office making the blond haired boy a young thirteen-year young man. Now we find our young Hero lying on the couch in the Hokage's office one foot kicked up on the couch the other dangling off the edge. The young man wore a white muscle shirt and white denim pants tucked into black combat boots. Around his waist was a black leather belt with what appeared to be five white cases and one black case all containing pieces of paper. Around his right leg was a white Kunai pouch that seemed sewn into his pants. He wore two black armbands around his wrist with his forehead protector wrapped around his neck. Currently the boy's nose was in a little black book.

The white clad boy looked up when he heard the door to the office open. Sarutobi walked into the office along with twelve Jounin. Looking at the boy Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun do I even want to know why you are in my office right now?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto return to his book.

"I do believe that my presence was requested in the construction of a seal to use as a synthetic chakra system old man." Naruto responded making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how far have you come?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto sigh.

"I have the structural details completed however without the assistance of a Hyuuga my research is impeded I'm afraid." Naruto said in a board tone making some of the Jounin give him a funny look.

"Stop kidding around kid." A masked silver haired Jounin said with his nose buried in a little orange book. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the man.

"I'm afraid I wasn't trying to be humorous Sharingan no Kakashi." Naruto responded making several in the room, the silver haired man included, eyes widened. Kakashi looked up from his book and raised his one visible eyebrow.

"And how do you know who I am kid?" Kakashi asked making Naruto sigh and return to his book.

"This discussion is a waist of my time I'm afraid I was only to inform the old man of my progress not to get into a pissing contest with an inflated ego." Naruto said without raising his eyes from the book. Sarutobi smiled as he saw Kakashi glare at the blond haired boy.

"Hahaha he burned your ass Kakashit!" A feminine voice said with laughter in its voice. Looking up Naruto saw a purple haired woman that held her hair into a spiked up ponytail. The woman had golden brown eyes that held no pupil. She had a soft curve to her jaw and sharp teeth; around her waist was a short skirt that was held up by two belts, She wore a fishnet body suit and a large high collared trench coat. The coat was open showing off her physic and the collar was buttoned down showing her gorgeous face. Naruto smiled slightly at the woman.

"Thank you Mitarashi-san. I highly appreciate your words." Naruto said drawing a dangerous and sexy smile from the spiky haired woman.

"Oh so you know about me as well do you brat?" The woman said menacingly. Naruto closed his book and stood up from his position on the couch.

"Of course I do Mitarashi-san. You are the talk of a lot of my acquaintances." Naruto responded making the woman sneer. Seeing the look Naruto chuckled.

"You misunderstand Mitarashi-san I don't associate myself with such bigoted individuals. My acquaintances actually speak very highly of your work." Naruto said making the woman give the same dangerous and sexy smirk as before.

"I'd like to meet these friends of yours brat." The woman said making Naruto chuckle.

"Acquaintances Mitarashi-san not friends. We get along well enough but I wouldn't trust them to show up on time I'm afraid, and they return the feeling." Naruto said making several people look at Kakashi with a 'you know each other?' look in their eyes. Seeing the looks the woman chuckled.

"Okay brat seriously how do you know so much about Kakashit and me?" The woman asked making Naruto smile lightly.

"Now isn't it unadvised to give away secrets Mitarashi-san. Is that not the first thing we were taught when learning to become Shinobi?" Naruto said making Sarutobi smile. The woman gave a sultry grin and walked closer to the boy.

"I also believe that line was meant for interrogation brat. You want to find out if you're really ready to keep secrets yet kid?" The woman said in a menacing tone. Naruto chuckled at the woman.

"You are increasingly more fun then my information say's Mitarashi-san." Naruto responded drawing a dangerous look into the woman's eyes. Pulling a Kunai the woman spun the blade on her finger in a threatening manner.

"Oh and what else does your info say about me brat?" The woman said making Naruto chuckle.

"Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jounin, outside these walls you are known as the '**Miwaku no Hebi**' (Charm of the Snake). You are incredibly skilled in stealth, assassination, and torture and despite your high stamina you have a venerable knack for Genjutsu. You are the only known person to make Morino Ibiki, Konoha's **Antacchaburu Seishin** (Untouchable Soul), actually give up information. Your favorite foods are sweet bean soup and dango you also hate spicy food. And contrary to your typical outward attitude you enjoy tea ceremonies. I do hold much more information however I will not reveal it as I will not have it used against you." Naruto said making the newly dubbed Anko smile. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh and what kind of Info could you have on Anko that we could use against her?" Kakashi asked only to gain a glare from the blond.

"That would be none of your business Hatake Kakashi stealer of a thousand jutsu." Naruto responded making Kakashi give an eye smile.

"Now now don't act like that we're all friends here." Kakashi said making the blond snort with laughter.

"Hardly Hatake however I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you something I have on her if I can tell her something I have on you, like how you got that eye of yours. Would that be acceptable Hatake?" Naruto asked making everyone in the room go wide-eyed. Kakashi glared and snapped his book shut.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked anger clearly showing in his voice. Naruto chuckled at that.

"Oh so I'm to assume you don't want me telling that particular little tale Hatake? Then please don't ask for information on others if you aren't willing for the same to happen to you." Naruto responded, turned his back on the group, and walked towards the couch. Naruto was stopped and spun around however by the silver haired Jounin.

"Don't ignore me Genin! How do you have that Information?" Kakashi growled making Naruto glare.

"I suggest you remove your hand from me Hatake or else you and everyone else in the room will find out just how much information I know." Naruto said with a menacing tone.

"That's enough Kakashi control yourself. If you didn't want that information known then you should have hidden it better! Naruto-kun stop antagonizing my Jounin!" Sarutobi thundered making Kakashi step away from the boy and nod. Naruto chuckled as he watched Kakashi stand back in line.

"Good boy now sit and roll over." Naruto said drawing another laugh from Anko and a glare from Kakashi. Sarutobi glared at the blond only to get a light chuckle in response.

"Naruto-kun why are you still here?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto sigh. Walking back over to the couch Naruto flopped himself down as if he belonged. Pulling back out his little black book Naruto smiled.

"Two reasons old man. First and foremost I'm here to see whom I acquire as a Jounin sensei. Second however is that I'm still trying to convince you to let me see that seal." Naruto said making the Jounin raise their eyebrows and Sarutobi sigh.

"Naruto-kun you can stay to hear my announcement's however you know I can't allow you to even see that seal without the persons permission." Sarutobi said making Naruto smirk.

"Sure you can you're the Hokage." Naruto said making Sarutobi glare at the boy. Shaking his head as he saw the boy just trying to rile him up Sarutobi turn towards his Jounin.

"Okay now then onto team assignment's does anyone have a preference and no not everyone can have the Uchiha." Sarutobi asked making two or three Jounin lower their heads.

"I'd like to take the Uchiha, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said without lifting his head from his book. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why should you get the Uchiha, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked making Kakashi eye smile.

"Well I'm the only one in the village that can train him when his Sharingan activates." Kakashi responded making Naruto snort.

"If he activates it…" Naruto said drawing a glare from nine out of the twelve Jounin.

"Naruto-kun that's enough. Kakashi your request is granted any one else?" Sarutobi said. A gruff looking man with a trimmed beard that followed his sharp jaw line sighed and blew smoke out of his mouth only to take another puff from his cigarette.

"I guess I'll take the Ino-Shika-Cho group…even if they are a loud mouth, a glutton, and a slacker." The man said making Sarutobi Hiruzen sigh.

"Couldn't you seem excited at least for now Asuma?" Hiruzen asked making the man smirk.

"Nah Pops to much work." Sarutobi Asuma responded making Hiruzen sigh.

"Fine granted anyone else?" The Third asked making a dark haired woman with ruby eyes step forward.

"I would like to request that Hyuuga Hinata be placed on my team." The woman asked in a very business like tone. Sarutobi looked very pensive for a minute before sighing.

"Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making everyone in the room raise an eyebrow.

"Yes Jiji?" Naruto responded without raising his face from his book.

"Bring up all the information you have on both Yuhi Kurenai and Hyuuga Hinata." Sarutobi said making Naruto snort.

"Make me sound like a filing system why don't you." Naruto said only to gain a slight glare from the older man. Naruto chuckled and looked up from his book.

"Yuhi Kurenai, Rookie Jounin, outside these walls she is known as **Shinkirou no Mori** (Mirage of the Forest) inside these walls however she holds another name the ice queen. She is exceptionally skilled in Genjutsu with the ability to examine and include minute details, such as what animals and insects travel in pairs, in her illusions. She is the only person to actually be able to fool a **Sharingan** even if it was only for second. She came to this village at a very young age with a knack for Genjutsu. She was later paired with a young Kurama Yakumo. She later had to seal off the poor girls chakra and thus stopping her from being a ninja. Which was a stupid idea really…" Naruto said only for a wizened voice to cut him off.

"Naruto-Kun we've been over this. Now stop getting off topic and do as I ask!" Sarutobi said sharply causing Naruto to chuckle and roll his eyes.

"I'm just saying…anyway she like Mitarashi-san holds a passion for sweets She however doesn't enjoy bitter foods. Her hobbies include relaxing with friends and sparing. She holds a strong hatred for any Kunoichi who joined the academy and later military in pursuit of a male. I hold plenty more information however I will not have it used against her." Naruto finished causing Sarutobi to nod and Kurenai to glare at the boy.

"Okay Naruto-Kun and what about Hyuuga Hinata?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto sigh.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Rookie Genin, she has no existing title in or outside these walls. She has no designated specialty however she has shown she is rather adept at making healing salves. She suffers from low confidence because of the way her father and cousin treat her. She lacks the will to harm anyone making all the physical aspects of her shinobi training to suffer. However her latent potential is massive and should it be cultivated she could very well be one of the greatest assets this village has ever gotten out of the Hyuuga. Like before I also have more information, however I'll not have it used against her." Naruto finished explaining making Sarutobi sigh and nod.

"Naruto-Kun using all your information on both of them…do you think that Kurenai would be a good teacher for young Hinata?" Sarutobi asked making Kurenai go wide eyed.

"Hokage-sama surly you aren't going to let this child make this decision are you?" Kurenai asked making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"Kurenai-san this is your fist time meeting Naruto-kun is it not?" Sarutobi asked making Kurenai raise an eyebrow and nod.

"Well yes sir it is." Kurenai responded making Sarutobi smile.

"Kurenai-san I can assure you that, while you may see just a child, Naruto-Kun is the most available source of all common knowledge and some knowledge on my Shinobi I don't even know. So yes I'm letting him give his input and then I'll decide based on that." Sarutobi said in with finality. Naruto chuckled and rolled his head back to rest of the armrest of the couch.

"Personality and statically, Kurenai is slightly close minded and has a habit of drawing conclusions before she has the ability to see the truth. She is also only about low-Chunin Taijutsu so teaching a Hyuuga, who specialize in Taijutsu, would be incredibly difficult for her and may harm the Hyuuga's combat ability more then help it." Naruto explained very business like. Kurenai listened to this and stared in shock. 'No…please…please Hinata needs me…no…' Kurenai thought with a slightly depressed look on her face. Anko saw her friends face and couldn't help but think. 'I'm sorry Kure-chan I know how much you wanted the girl.' Naruto took all this in from the corner of his eye. 'Hm…what do you know emotional attachment…could be deadly.' Naruto thought with slight boredom. Sarutobi thought about what was just said and sighed.

"Well in light of certain circumstances Kurenai-san, I'm afraid…" Sarutobi said only for a bored tone to cut the man off.

"I wasn't done." Naruto said making Sarutobi give the boy a confused look.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired making Naruto take a deep breath out of boredom.

"Statistically and personality wise Yuhi-san is probably the worst choice you could ever make. She is in no way shape or form fit to teach a Hyuuga to go into combat." Naruto said making Kurenai give out a depressed sigh. 'He's right I'll probably just get them killed.' Kurenai dejectedly thought.

"However that's not really want you want from her is it? You have no desire to place the Hyuuga in a combat situation do you Yuhi-san? You had no desire what so ever to give the Hyuuga combat training." Naruto asked making everyone confused.

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto smile.

"You see Jiji Yuhi-san did the one thing no decent Shinobi is ever supposed to do. She got emotionally attached to a mission. When she was younger the Hyuuga's commissioned Yuhi-san to escort the young Hyuuga to and from the academy, when doing this Yuhi-san got to know the Hyuuga heiress and got attached to her. " Naruto explained making Sarutobi give a light glare.

"Kurenai is this true? Are you emotionally attached?" Sarutobi asked making Kurenai turn her head in shame and nod.

"Kurenai you know that I can't allow you to go on a mission with someone you have an emotional attachment to. That being said…" Sarutobi said only to get cut off again.

"You know you would learn a lot more if you would actually let me finish explaining things Jiji…man you freakin' politician…" Naruto said drawing a light chuckle from Asuma and Anko.

"While yes Yuhi-san is emotionally attached and never planned to teach the young Heiress any real combat skills, she is also trying to give the young heiress something much more important for any soldier…a home. The young heiress right now has nothing to fight for because she feels so down about herself and she feels no one would care if she came back or not. If Yuhi-san is her sensei she'll be able to form a stronger bond with the young heiress and allow her to feel as if someone cares that she comes back…believe me Jiji while her statistics and personality are wrong for the job. If you place the Hyuuga heiress with any other team…" Naruto stopped here and looked Sarutobi right in the eyes.

"…You'll have another root's member." Naruto said making Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"Very well Kurenai-san you can have young Hinata on your team, but I'll not allow you outside the village until I deem you ready understand?" Sarutobi asked making Kurenai nod. After getting conformation from the Hokage Kurenai's ruby eyes turned towards the blond on the couch.

"How do you know so much kid? How were you able to have information on me and a Hyuuga and then just spout it like you were reading from a book?" Kurenai asked in a cold voice. Naruto chuckled and returned his gaze to his book.

"I am afraid that those are secrets very few will know. Jiji, myself, maybe my sensei, and any family I have later on in life." Naruto explained making one of the Jounin snort.

"Yeah right like anybody would start a family with a demon like you." The man said drawing a glare from Hiruzen, Asuma, and surprisingly Anko. Naruto however looked at the man and smiled menacingly.

"Benjo Unko, tell me do you want to know what information I have on you?" Naruto asked making Unko snarl.

"Like I give a fuck demon brat!" The man yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"Banjo Unko, Jounin, you possess no title outside these walls however inside them you are known as Konoha's laughing stock. You father was a rich businessman from Kumo and your mother was a whore from Tanzuka town. You father paid your mother a monthly allowance of twenty-five thousand yen a month to take care of you and not to say his name. You mother took that money and squandered it, never leaving the prostitution business. When you finally came here and you wanted to go to the academy your mother didn't have the money so she had to have the director over for 'dinner' twice a week. After become a Genin you were a rather lack luster shinobi you never did anything to stand out nor did you ever do anything above a B-rank mission…would you like me to continue I have more?" Naruto said drawing a growl from the older man.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" The man said and launched at Naruto. He was stopped however by a black clad man wearing a rabbit mask. Naruto smiled at the man.

"Oh yeah I forgot the most important thing I had on you Unko…you broke the Third Hokage's law." Naruto said as the black clad man grabbed Unko and with a quick **Shunshin** (body flicker) disappeared from the room. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay before we have any more incidents does anyone else have any requests?" Sarutobi asked fully expecting to be finished. Everyone's eyes widened however when a feminine voice asked.

"Can I have the blond haired gaki?" Turning towards the voice Sarutobi was surprised to see Anko looking at him being serious about it.

"Now Anko-chan I'm sure you under stand that taking a Genin is…" Sarutobi tried to explain only to be cut off by said blond.

"I'm cool with it." Naruto responded drawing a smile from the snake charmer and an exasperated look from Sarutobi.

"Naruto-kun you've got to be kidding. I've told you before that because you aim to be a seal master that the battle field will be extremely dangerous for you." Sarutobi said making Naruto smirk.

"And I've told you that I could wipe the floor with any of those little kiddies at the academy without even dipping into my level two pack." Naruto said without raising his face from the book. Anko raised an eyebrow at that.

"Level two pack? What are you taking about brat?" Anko asked making Naruto smirk into his book.

"Over the years I have made several hundred different types of tags ranging from the typical **Nifuda no Bakuha** (Tag of Explosion, Exploding Tag) to my **Arano no za Seizoroi** (Wasteland of the Array). Each of these tags is then rated by power with the help of the old man in a rating of one through five. One is my weakest attacks and they are enough to beat anyone in the graduating class of the academy." Naruto explained making Anko go wide eyed. Kakashi looked at the boy and smiled.

"Really brat? Care to test that theory?" Kakashi asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Any time Cyclops." Naruto responded making Kakashi smile.

"Fine then how about a match between you and the rookie of the year?" Kakashi said making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh Hatake the Uchiha doesn't stand a snowballs chance in hell against me." Naruto said making Sarutobi smile behind folded hands.

"Okay then Naruto-kun put your money where your mouth is. If you can beat young Sasuke without using anything from your level two or higher then I'll allow you to become Anko-chans Genin. However should you loose I'm not paying you for the Synthetic chakra system do we have a deal?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Suckers bet. You're on old man." Naruto said making Kakashi smile behind his mask.

The next day at the Shinobi Academy we see a small crowd surrounding two people. The first was a Black haired boy. The boy had on a blue high collared T-shirt over a white long sleeved under shirt. The boy wore khaki shorts with a kunai and shuriken holster attached to his legs. The most notable thing however was the boy's serious face and the picture of a broken fan on the back of his shirt. The second was spiky headed blond that wore a white muscle shirt and white denim pants. The most notable things about the boy however were the two beautiful cerulean eyes that the boy held. The blond stared at the other boy and sighed.

"Can we get this over with please I have other places to be that don't include picking on those weaker then myself." Naruto asked while pulling out the little black book he was reading yesterday. The other boy smirked.

"Me weaker then you? I don't think so dobe." The black haired Uchiha said making Naruto sigh.

"Then I find it rather relieving that we don't pay you to think Sasuke. Luckily we have people like the Hokage and myself for that." Naruto responded in a very bored tone his eye never leaving his book. Sasuke growled in anger at the boy. Very few in the crowd caught the subtle motions that the blond boy made with his feet as Sarutobi approached the center of the circle that the boy's stood in.

"Alright this is a spar to see if Uzumaki Naruto is allowed to become a Genin under the charge of Mitarashi Anko. The rules are simple no fatal blows, no harming those watching the match, when the match is called no more attacking each other. Are we clear?" Sarutobi said getting a nod from both competitors.

"Right Hajime!" At Sarutobi's yell Sasuke reached for his Kunai pouch only for the ground to blow up beside him.

"To slow!" Came a yell as the young Uchiha was thrown five feet to his left. The Uchiha looked up towards the blond only to still see him reading that damn book. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted however when the ground exploded again sending him flying. The crowd went wide-eyed at this spectacle.

"The Shinobi who favors speed over cleverness will usually be the winner. Remember that Sasuke." The bored tone of the blond rang out as another explosion blew up where Sasuke use to be. Sasuke ran towards the crowd and hid amongst them. From his hidden spot Sasuke looked closely at the blond trying to find out how he's blowing things up. Sasuke went wide-eyed however when he saw a slight glow around the blonds right foot. Naruto looked at the group that Sasuke was hiding in.

"Hmm hiding amongst civilians Sasuke? What would your brother think?" Naruto said making rage shoot through the Uchiha. Pulling a Kunai Sasuke ran out of the crowd only to be hit by another explosion.

"If your enemy is short of temper try to agitate him in hopes to draw him out." Naruto stated returning his eyes to his book. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the young Uchiha run past him in a crouch. The Uchiha, dragging his kunai through the seal on the ground, spun around to face the blond and smirked.

"Now that I've destroyed that stupid little seal of yours, you can't use your little explosion trick, dobe." Sasuke said condescendingly and started to do hand signs. Naruto chuckled at the black haired boy.

"Very impressive Sasuke I commend you for figuring it out as fast as you did. However you seemed to have forgotten one minute little detail." Naruto said and then chuckled when he saw Sasuke continue to do Hand signs.

"I do possess two feet Uchiha." Naruto said making Sasuke's eyes widen. Sasuke finished his Jutsu just as the ground under Naruto's left foot started to glow. However before Sasuke could blow out any fireballs the ground underneath him blew up. Looking through the smoke Naruto sighed.

"This is growing rather repetitive Uchiha. Are you already starting to tire?" Naruto inquired only to dodge to the side as the Uchiha ran passed. Naruto twisted his body to avoid the blade of the Kunai that was aimed at his side. Sasuke pivoted on his heel and ran towards Naruto.

"Halt." At that word Sasuke came to a halt and stared at the blond in confusion.

"What's the matter Dobe? Giving up?" Sasuke asked drawing a light chuckle from the blond.

"No I'm not forfeiting however this encounter has come to an end I'm afraid." Naruto said and then turned away from the dark haired boy. Sasuke glared at the blond in anger. Sasuke growled in anger and started to do hand signs.

"I don't think so dobe!" Sasuke yelled making Naruto stop. Cocking his head back Naruto sighed.

"You really don't comprehend what's happening do you? Fine then I'll end it. **Fuuinjutus: Nifuda no Raikou** (Sealing Technique: Tag of Lightning)" Naruto said surprising everyone who was listening. Sasuke let out a scream in pain as a small piece of paper that was stuck on his back started to glow and one hundred thousand volts of electricity shot through his body. Sasuke fell to the floor in pain as steam arose off his flesh. Naruto looked back to the raven-haired boy and sighed.

"I'm impressed Uchiha you have fought rather well against an unknown opponent when I possessed the knowledge of almost everything there was to know about you. You truly deserve your title of Genius. Who knows one day we may just pay you to think. Although you shouldn't worry about that little shock, your body isn't as harmed as it feels. You'll be able to train and fight to your full capacity in the next several days." Naruto said and then continued on his walk.

Just as Naruto broke away from the crowd and into the forest a feminine laugh reached his ears.

"Well that was rich brat! I think you and I are going to get along just fine!" Naruto smiled lightly at the voice.

"I'm glad you think so Mitarashi-san." Naruto responded making the snake charmer snort.

"Alright no more of that Mitarashi-san shit call me Anko-sensei or Anko-sama which ever you prefer." Anko said in a joking manner. Naruto smirked into his book at that.

"Thank you Anko-sama." Naruto said making the purple haired girl's jaw drop.

"What's the matter Anko-sama? If you keep your mouth open like that who knows what could be placed into it." Naruto said in a nonchalant voice making the trench coat wearing woman smirk.

"Oh? brat you have any ideas?" Anko asked in a seductive tone.

"I have a few but none I'm sure you'd be interested in Anko-sama after all who knows what could gag you." Naruto said leaving the double meaning clear as day. Anko smiled and pulled the blonds head into her chest.

"Is that right brat? Care to try?" Anko said making Naruto blush slightly.

"Maybe another time Anko-sama however right now I'm afraid I'm required to be at the Hokage's office to perform an experimental sealing procedure on a Genin." Naruto said making Anko raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh and what does this Procedure do?" Anko asked making Naruto chuckle.

"It is a procedure that will create a synthetic chakra system. You see what the seal is going to do is take almost all the chakra the body makes and draw it into the storage seal. From the storage seal I'll make synthetic Tenketsu over where the persons original Tenketsu were so that the possessor of the system gains the ability to use chakra again." Naruto explained making Anko nod.

"Okay I can see how that would work however why would you need a synthetic chakra system?" Anko inquired making Naruto smirk.

"Tell me Anko-san have you ever heard of the **Kami no Arashi** (God of the Storm) technique?" Naruto questioned making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"The technique that destroyed one thousand lightning shinobi in minutes during the second secret war? Yeah I know of it why?" Anko asked making Naruto gain an inquisitive look on his face.

"Do you know why that technique was never used again Anko-san?" Naruto asked making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"According to everyone the man who made it refused to teach anyone the technique." Anko answered making Naruto nod.

"That is correct and do you know why he never taught any one Anko-san?" Naruto solicited making Anko give him a funny look.

"I don't know maybe he didn't want anyone knowing it." Anko responded making Naruto chuckle.

"No Anko-san the reason he didn't teach anyone the technique was because he couldn't." Naruto said making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he couldn't?" Anko asked making Naruto chuckle again.

"I'm saying he couldn't because using that technique destroyed his chakra coils. We lost one of the most powerful techniques known to man all because we never had a way to fix the chakra coils. Sarutobi-jiji commissioned me to create a seal that could replace a chakra network so that occurrence never happens again." Naruto explained making Anko whistle in amazement.

"That's some pretty intense shit there brat. You really that good with seal?" Anko asked making Naruto smile.

"Well it took a ten year old two weeks to find out exactly what the **Shiki Fuuin **did let's just put it that way." Naruto said with a smile only for it to fall shortly afterwards. Anko was amazed at that information however the sudden fall in his smile caught her attention first.

"What's the matter brat?" Anko questioned making Naruto finally look up from his book and stare off into the forest.

"It's just that no matter how much I improve and no matter how much I prove to him that I can help, Jiji still won't let me see that damn seal of Orochimaru's." Naruto said drawing a slight glare from the Snake mistress next to him.

"It's probably for the best kid you don't want to be messing around with something like that." Anko said making Naruto sigh.

"That's what Jiji says but damn it I've got to know how it works. I mean I've read all the reports that have been made on it. Even Jiraiy's report seemed to be off. I mean sure the ability to corrupt chakra and manipulate the mind would be essential as corrupted chakra is stronger because of its chaotic nature and controlling the mind is a rather simple process. However I just can't picture that being it. I mean there is no way that's all there was to that damn seal." Naruto said making Anko raise an eyebrow at his analysis of the reports.

"You seem to have a theory brat care to share it?" Anko asked making Naruto close his book and rub his chin.

"Of course I have a theory but until I can find the person in the village with the fucking thing and track it there is no way I'll be able to hack the damn thing." Naruto responded making Anko raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Track it? What do you mean brat? Like back to where it came from?" Anko inquired making Naruto shake his head.

"No nothing like that. You see it's a seal I've invented. Any seal enthusiast knows that it's impossible to hack or break a seal that is sealed like the cursed seal stays all the time. I couldn't imagine that the person wearing the damn thing would want to sit there with it on while I study it." Naruto explained making Anko's eyes widen. 'You can't break a seal without seeing it active? None of those damn 'Seal Users' ever had me activate the damn thing. Damn them!' Anko thought in rage. Calming herself Anko turned back towards the blond.

"Okay so can you tell me what you think the seal really is? Or do I not get to know your theory?" Anko asked making Naruto shake his head.

"I'm sorry Anko-san however until I find out who has the seal and am able to actually look at it I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Naruto explained making Anko nod. Anko took a calming breath before her next question.

"Okay so then your tracking seal does it activate the seal or does it work another way?" Anko asked hiding any nervousness in her voice. Naruto smiled and let loose a small chuckle.

"Of course it doesn't activate the seal what would be the purpose of a seal that tracks another if I could just activate the damn thing?" Naruto said with some humor and a tiny bit of pride showing in his voice. Anko raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well if it doesn't activate it then how does it work?" Anko inquired making Naruto smile lightly.

"You see what most people don't know is that every seal requires the same amount of chakra to activate so if an amount smaller then that is pulsed through out the seal then it will partially activate. In this partially activated state a Memory seal activates and when the next pulse of chakra is sent out it tracks and remembers the path in which it follows. This allows me to track and see a full seal without actually activating it." Naruto explained causing Anko to go wide eyed.

"That is some seriously cool shit there brat." Anko said drawing a slight chuckle. Pulling back out his book Naruto let out a light sigh.

"Yes I thought so as well I guess it doesn't matter however I mean Jiji won't even tell me anything until the person comes to him asking for an update or something. He says he doesn't want to drag up 'bad memories' as he puts it. So until then I suppose I'm just stuck doing commissioned jobs for the old man. Well and working with you I suppose Anko-san." Naruto said and continued his walk. Anko walked besides him in silence thinking to her self. 'This boy just explained to me exactly what these experts think about this seal, told me that they were doing it wrong, and then tells me that he has a theory on what the seal is, how it works, and how to stop it. I don't know…' Anko's thoughts were cut off however when an elderly voice cut them off.

"Ah Naruto-kun you've arrived just in time. The test subject is in here along with his Hyuuga team mate." Sarutobi said waving towards the Hokage's office. Walking into the office Anko stared at the other four people inside of it. The first she noticed was a white-eyed boy with long brown hair and a 'stick-up-my-ass' look on his face. The second was a beautiful young Kunoichi with large brown eyes and her brown hair dun up in two buns. It was the last two however that had Anko staring. Standing there in green spandex suites were two heavily built shinobi with bowl cut hair and bug eyes. However the most notable thing about them was that they each had two large furry leeches on their faces. Seeing the look Naruto chuckled.

"Yes Anko-san we all know it's weird, however please bear with it. Lee-san are you sure you wish to do this? I was under the impression you wished to prove that you are a capable shinobi as you are?" Naruto asked without raising his eyes from the page he was on. Lee smiled widely at the blond.

"Ah Naruto-kun your fires of youth burn brightly for worrying about me so. However I still wish to use jutsu even with what I said." The older spandex wearing ninja smiled.

"Yes Lee that is right if you are able to use jutsu your fires of youth will burn even brighter!" The older Ninja said making Lee smile.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled and hugged the older ninja.

"Lee!" Gai yelled back and returned the hug. As the pair hugged everyone was disgusted to see a sunset and rainbow appear behind the two. A small shock of electricity sent the two into the wall adjacent to them and canceling the scene, turning towards the cause everyone was surprised to see Naruto with his hand in a throwing position and his face away from his book.

"Let's get one thing strait if you ever do that disgusting scene before me again I'll make sure you both get a lightning tag to the genitals to make sure you can't go around spreading your 'flames of youth' do I make myself clear?" Naruto said menacingly. Causing the two spandex wearing nin to cower in fear. Anko leaned towards the bun haired girl and whispered.

"Is it bad that the blond is turning me on right now?" The younger girl blushed slightly at that.

"Only if it's bad that I agree with you." The girl responded making Anko chuckle.

"I like you girl you have good taste in men." Anko said and laid a hand on the girl's head. Naruto calmed himself and turned towards the two females.

"I'm not going to order you to leave, however since Lee-san doesn't have hardly any chakra running through his coils I'm going to have to make a complete system. This requires Lee-san to be naked so while I won't require you to leave I do believe that Lee-san would feel comfortable if you were to exit the room." Naruto said with a kind smile. Anko looked around the room in confusion.

"Um not to question you old man, but is it really safe to do this in the Hokage's office?" Anko asked making Naruto chuckle.

"You wouldn't think so Anko-san however the Hokage's office is actually the most secure place in the village. For instance look at where I blew up." Naruto said making Anko turn towards the explosion of electricity was earlier. Anko's jaw dropped as she saw that under the carpet and padding was solid steel. Anko chuckled lightly.

"I should have known." Anko said making Naruto smile.

"No you shouldn't have. It's kept a secret from most for a reason, however that is for another time. Am I to assume you both wish to see Lee-san naked?" Naruto asked making Anko barf slightly and Tenten blushed. Anko smiled at the boy and exited the room with the brunet, Tenten, by her side. Naruto chuckled as we watched the two leave. Turning towards the others in the room Naruto turned towards the longhaired male.

"Hyuuga Neji right?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

"Good then I need to you take this maker and mark on Lee-san where his Tenketsu should be located. Any questions?" Naruto asked while handing the boy the marker. The boy shook his head making Naruto smile. Turning towards the bowl cut boy Naruto smirked.

"All right Lee-san what I need from you is simple. Get naked stand still and don't get an erection. Am I clear?" Naruto asked his voice clearly showing the 'or else' that was hidden in there. Lee nodded and quickly shucked his green spandex. Naruto signaled Neji to mark him. Neji turned on his Byakugan and worked quickly. It took about fifteen minutes of quick work but Neji finally got them. Returning to the blond Neji handed over the marker.

"All three hundred and sixty one Tenketsu are marked." Neji said making Naruto sigh.

"Damn I was kind of hoping it would take you longer." Naruto responded drawing a light smirk from the Hyuuga. Reaching to the Kunai holster on his leg Naruto pulled out a calligraphy set. Sarutobi smiled as he saw the familiar box.

"Still using that old thing Naruto-kun?" The elderly man asked making the blond smile.

"Of course old man unless I'm doing something for a weapon I always use it." Naruto responded pulling out his brush and Inkbottle. Sarutobi watched with a smirk as he saw the boy go to work. The synthetic system itself was a rather easy seal Just connect the dots where all the Tenketsu are located while drawing a small Release seal on each Tenketsu. Using the connecting lines as artificial chakra coils connecting all the openings. The hard part however was tying it all into the Storage seal. To do that Naruto had to make sure that each connecting coil drew only so much chakra or else the synthetic system could literal blow up. Another hard part was the Storage seal itself. Creating a Storage seal that will draw on a set amount of chakra was easy however a Storage seal that gauged the amount of chakra in the body and left only enough to run the body was another matter. Finishing the array Naruto stood, placed his hand on the center of the boy's chest and smirked.

"I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt like a bitch. **Fuuinjutsu: Niban Ukiyo** (Sealing Technique: Second Life)." Naruto said and slammed his chakra into the seal jumpstarting it. Everyone in the room watched as the muscle bound Shinobi dropped to the floor in pain. Naruto smirked however when he saw the seal array start to bleed from black to a glowing blue. Gia seeing his student in pain was about to go over to him but was stopped by the powerful hand of the Hokage. Sarutobi smiled at the man.

"Calm down Gia. Naruto-kun maybe young but he knows what he's doing." Sarutobi said making Gai nod. Turning back towards the sight everyone let out a small sigh. Naruto smirked at Lee as he slowly got to his feet blue chakra coils pulsing with power.

"Well now it seems like someone's ready to be a Shinobi." Naruto said jokingly. Lee smiled and was about to say something only for something to smack him in the face. Pulling the offending thing from his face Lee smiled as he saw his green spandex.

"Before you go around hugging people please put cloths on and let those of us who wish to leave do so." Naruto said with his nose back in that little black book. Turning away from the redressing boy Naruto walked out the door followed by Sarutobi and Neji. Just as Naruto closed the door behind him a bun haired girl accosted him.

"Is Lee okay? I heard him scream. Did everything go right?" The girl asked worriedly making Naruto chuckled.

"Yes Lee's okay, I told him it would hurt like a bitch, and yes everything went right…that answer everything?" Naruto said making Tenten blush. Chuckling Naruto walked passed the girl and up to the Hokage who was currently talking to Anko.

"…sorry Anko-chan but I don't want him messing with that." Sarutobi said once Naruto was in ear distance. Anko glared at the old man.

"Damn it old man he's at least got a theory on the damn thing which is more then I can say for anyone else. If he can make a damn synthetic chakra system he may actually be able to break this damn seal!" Anko raged making Naruto walk into the conversation at this point.

"What seal?" Naruto asked making Sarutobi smile.

"Nothing you have to worry about Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said making Naruto close his book and raise an eyebrow.

"Doesn't sound like nothing Sarutobi-jiji. Usually when you lie about something you shouldn't do it to the person who just eavesdropped on half your conversation." Naruto said making Anko smile.

"We're talking about the Cursed Seal brat!" Anko said drawing a glare from the older man. Naruto looked towards the Hokage.

"Come on Jiji let me look at it I have a theory…" Naruto said only for Sarutobi to cut him off.

"And I told you if you tell me your theory I'll have someone check into it." Sarutobi said making Naruto snort.

"That's bull shit old man and you know it. There's only one seal hated more then the cursed seal in this fucking village and that's on my gut! So do you really think those oh so brilliant seal users you have under you are going to do anything studying a non active seal!" Naruto said making Sarutobi go wide eyed.

"What surprised Jiji? That's right your people have sat there and looked at three Tomoe sitting in a circle and said that they've done all they could do! You know damn well that I'm the only person in this village that can actually get a good look at the active cursed seal without the person having to activate it!" Naruto raged making Sarutobi sigh.

"Naruto I'm sorry but…" Sarutobi started only to get cut off.

"Two weeks and the pay from the **Niban Ukiyo**. If you let me study the seal for two weeks, that's it, then the work I did on Lee is free. That is a B-rank mission for free old man and all I'm asking is to be able to study a fucking seal that's causing someone out there hell. I can't be free of my demon but maybe…" Naruto said with his face turned towards he ground. Anko watched in amazement. 'He…just wants to help me? Why? Can't be free of his demon…no that…he can't mean…no…I'm sorry Naruto.' Anko thought with a sad smile. Sarutobi gave a critical eye to the blond haired boy.

"Two weeks. No more, if you do not have something within that time I'm pulling you off of the research and off your team." Sarutobi said making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Why my team?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because if I want you off the Cursed seal case I can't have you working with the only one in the village that possess one." Sarutobi said making Naruto's eyes widen. Turning towards Anko, Naruto smirked.

"You're the one with the cursed seal?" Naruto asked with some excitement showing in his voice. Anko smiled and nodded. Rushing up to the woman Naruto dragged her into Sarutobi's office. Pushing the woman into a chair Naruto quickly turned and walked toward the two green clad Shinobi.

"Yes we are all glad the Lee-san can now use jutsu how ever I have one very small request." Naruto said Making Gai Smile brightly.

"Yosh anything for the person who can my wondrously youthful pupil the ability to use jutsu!" Gia exclaimed making Naruto smile slightly.

"Oh don't worry it's just a simple request. You see I have another appointment I'm afraid so I'm going to have to ask you to get the HELL OUT!" Naruto yelled making the two green clad shinobi jump and sprint out the door. Closing the door Naruto smiled. Turning back towards the girl Naruto pulled a tag out of his only black pouch. Walking up to her he handed her the tag.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, however back to work. Here is the tag since I don't know where the seal is please place this tag over it and brace yourself it feels really weird." Naruto warned making Anko smile. Taking the Tag Anko pulled down her collar and placed the tag on the back of her neck.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Nifuda no Hikki** (Sealing Technique: Seal of Copying)." Naruto said with a smirk. Anko shivered as she felt a pulse of chakra go through her. Then she felt it. It felt like something was running across her skin. She shivered as she felt it run across her breast in a flame like pattern. It was five minutes before the feeling past. Anko looked up at the blond and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so what now?" Anko asked making Naruto smirk. Pulling the Tag off her neck Naruto smirked.

"Now we do this." Naruto said pulling out another tag. Biting his thumb Naruto spread a bit of blood on the tag. In a puff of smoke a scroll appeared. Unrolling the scroll Anko raised her eyebrow as she saw two silhouettes of a female body.

"Didn't know you were into shapeless women brat." Anko said making Naruto chuckle.

"Although the poor girl doesn't have your magnificent figure Anko-sama she will serve the purpose she is meant to." Naruto said and placed the tag he took off of Anko's neck on the scroll. Pushing chakra into the tag Naruto smiled.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Nifuda no Hikki: Kai** (Sealing Technique: Tag of Copying: Cancel)." Naruto said with excitement. Anko's eyes widened as she saw white flame like marking start to make their way across the black silhouettes. Naruto smirked as the last mark finally showed up on the scroll. Rolling up the scroll and standing Naruto sighed.

"I know we were supposed to get to know each other Anko-sama however it seems that if I want to be on your team I have to get this fucking thing figured out. So I'll see you in two weeks for our fist team meeting." Naruto said making Anko look out the window.

"If you can figure out that seal." Anko said with slight depression. Naruto chuckled and laid his hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'll see you in two weeks Anko-san that I promise you, and I never break my promises." Naruto said with a smile and then ran off towards his apartment to start studying this new seal.

It has been thirteen days since that day and to Anko it passed agonizingly slowly. We now find our dangerous Kunoichi sitting in her favorite Dango stand with one Yuhi Kurenai. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the spaced out look on her friends face.

"Anko what's the matter? You've hardly eaten anything." Kurenai asked snapping Anko out of her trance. Smirking at the ruby eyed woman Anko laughed.

"Nothing's the matter Kure-chan why do you ask?" Anko said making Kurenai raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that you've been spacing out. You've hardly touched your dango…you never leave dango on your plate! However what really gave it away was that you keep rubbing your neck. You never do that because of…well…you know." Kurenai said making Anko chuckle.

"You always were to damn perceptive." Anko said making Kurenai chuckle.

"Okay so what's the problem?" Kurenai asked making Anko sigh.

"Well it's just that someone thinks that they can do something about my cursed seal however he only has one day left to work on it before the Hokage pulls him from it." Anko said making Kurenai smile.

"Really! Who is it?" Kurenai asked making Anko sigh.

"My new Genin, Uzumaki Naruto." Anko said making Kurenai raise an eyebrow.

"Uzumaki Naruto? As in blond haired Kyuubi container, kicked the Uchiha's ass with his weakest techniques, knows everything there is to know about anyone, has really nice abs and pecs Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurenai asked making Anko nod.

"Yeah thats…wait a minute how do you know what his abs and pecs look like?" Anko asked making Kurenai chuckle.

"Well the boy just ran by here shirtless with a scroll in his hand towards the Hokage tower as if the devil were on his heels." Kurenai asked making Anko smile widely. Grabbing what was left of the Dango on her plate Anko grabbed Kurenai and started dragging her after the boy.

Anko burst into the Hokage's office with Kurenai right behind to see Sarutobi sitting at his desk with a shirtless Naruto reclining on the couch in the corner. The blond looked up at the two women Naruto smiled.

"Took you long enough to get here Anko-san I thought I might have to explain what I found without you, hello Yuhi-san." Naruto said, stood up from his seat, and gave a nod towards Kurenai. Walking into the middle of the room Naruto turned towards Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi-san as arranged in my two week time allotment I was able to procure and solve the mysteries of the cursed seal. I now hold knowledge of what it does, how it works, and I believe a way to handle it." Naruto said in a very business like tone. Sarutobi controlled his shock and raised an eyebrow.

"You said handle it not destroy it explain." Sarutobi said making Naruto sigh.

"I'm afraid sir that removing the cursed seal would mean death to the holder." Naruto said making Sarutobi hum.

"Elaborate." Sarutobi said. Naruto sighed and pulled the scroll from his belt that he brought with him. Unrolling the scroll everyone saw the Silhouette's covered in the seal.

"As you know this is what the cursed seal looks like when active. This meant nothing to most people because it looked like a bunch of random markings. What we are really looking at however is one giant seal wrapped around an entire body." Naruto said making everyone's eyes widen. Naruto kicked the scroll open further causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

"This is what the seal looks like when laid flat. The reason that the cursed seal can't be removed is because it is a bastardized version of the **Shiki Fuuin** and the **Shishou Fuuin** the same seals found on my gut." Naruto explained making Anko's eyes widen.

"Why…why can't it be removed? Wouldn't what's ever trapped inside of it just be released?" Anko asked making Naruto chuckle.

"No Anko-san tell me have you ever wondered why the seal had such a high mortality rate?" Naruto asked making Anko shake her head. Naruto sighed.

"Anko-san the reason that it had such a high mortality was because he was forcing your chakra coils to adapt to a foreign chakra. Now if we were to just remove whatever's in there would be like ripping the Kyuubi from my gut the only thing it would get was both of us dead. You see now that your body is accustomed to another chakra mixing with it your body can't handle normal chakra being channeled through it." Naruto explained making a tear fall from Anko's eye. Anko head fell as tears streamed down her face.

"So I'm never going to be free of that bastard. Is that what you're saying?" Anko sobbed. Seeing the usually strong woman in tears Naruto couldn't stop himself. Walking up to her Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl allowing her to cry into his chest. Lightly petting her hair Naruto chuckled.

"Anko-san calm down. I did say I had a way to handle it didn't I?" Naruto said making Anko lift her head. Staring through teary eyes at the boy Anko asked.

"So you can end the connection between him and me?" Naruto smiled and nodded causing Anko to pull him closer to her and whisper thank you over and over again. Finally pulling her head from the boy's chest Anko wiped her eyes and smiled.

"So how are we going to do this?" Anko asked forcing Naruto to sigh. Releasing the girl Naruto walked back to the center of the room and started pacing. Anko watched the troubled look on Naruto's face and missed the feeling of his protective arms around her body.

"Now that is the problem. You see handling the cursed seal isn't going to be pretty." Naruto said making Anko's eyes widen.

"Please tell me, I'll do anything to be separated from that bastard!" Anko said hysterically. Naruto glared slightly at the woman.

"Don't say shit like that Anko. Because being connected to Orochimaru can't be as bad as the alternative." Naruto said. Sarutobi raised his eyebrow at this.

"Oh and what is the alternative Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto sigh.

"The only way to remove Anko from Orochimaru is to replace the piece of his soul with something else. That soul has to have chakra, it has to be compatible to the human body, and it has to be sentient so really the only thing we could replace Orochimaru's soul with is…"

"A demon." Sarutobi finished for the boy making Naruto nod. Anko's eyes widened.

"So you're telling me that I have to either be attached to Orochimaru forever or I become a demon?" Anko yelled. Naruto went wide-eyed at her words. Naruto closed his eyes and turned his back on the girl. 'So she thinks I'm a demon too…damn it…I should have known.' Naruto looked over at Sarutobi and whispered.

"…Or a Jinchuriki…" At Naruto's words Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun have you lost your mind!" Sarutobi yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"No Jiji I'm still sane…I'm just tired. I'm tired of the looks, I'm tired of the whispers, but most of all I'm tired of being called a demon. I figure this is a nice little way of redemption don't you think?" Naruto said with a fake smile. Sarutobi glared at the boy.

"No I'll not allow you to do it!" Sarutobi yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"I'm afraid Jiji you don't have power over this one. After all it only takes one person to do it." Naruto responded. Kurenai looked on in confusion.

"What only takes one? What won't you allow him to do?" Kurenai asked in confusion. Sarutobi clenched his fist in anger while Naruto gave a very fake smile.

"I'm going to seal myself into Anko-san's cursed seal. Because of the Kyuubi my chakra will be enough to keep her alive and I can push all my knowledge of seals into her so that maybe one day she can find a way to remove…" That's as far as Naruto got before a hard palm to the side of his face stopped him. Looking at the perpetrator Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion. There standing with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes was Anko.

"Don't ever talk like that…Don't you ever talk like that you hear me!" Anko yelled whipping her head up showing the tears in her eyes. Naruto glared slightly at her.

"Why not this works out rather well for all of us. I don't get harassed by the village you aren't attached to Orochimaru any more and you aren't a demon like me so…" Another slap cut him off.

"You're not a demon damn it!" Anko said making Naruto turn away from her.

"That's not what you said not even ten minutes ago Anko-san." Naruto said. Anko's dropped her head at that. Naruto was about to turn to the Hokage and finish his explanation when he felt two strong feminine arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…I'm just upset that I can't be free of this fucking brand he put on me. It's like he owns me." Anko whispered making Naruto sigh. Turning in her arms Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you didn't it's just that after a while it gets to a guy…" Naruto said only to go wide eyed as her words sunk in.

"Anko-san what did you just say?" Naruto asked making Anko look up at him in confusion and sadness.

"It's like he owns me…" Anko said making Naruto nod.

"Yes and before that?" Naruto pursued making Anko sigh.

"I can't be free of this fucking brand he put on me…" Anko said making Naruto smile widely and his eyes shined with understanding.

"Anko-san let me go I think I have an idea." Naruto said while lightly pushing against the girl. The woman released the boy and watched as he unrolled the other end of the scroll on the floor showing another seal. Anko watched as Naruto stared at the seal and started muttering to himself.

"Of course why didn't I think of it before while the actual seal is the flame like pattern the mark is just that a mark. He's branding people that bastard, but how to get rid of it. This is unlike any…Fuck!" Naruto yelled with fire and anger showing in his eyes. This display of emotion and outburst scared everyone in the room.

"That's why the civilian people feel uncomfortable around her. I should have seen it before, but how to remove it? If I use the Cleansing seal in conjunction with the Purity seal tie it all together with the Backlash seal that should make a nasty little surprise for the bastard…" Naruto mumbled to himself making Anko gain a tick on her forehead.

"Brat what are you mumbling about!" Anko yelled making Naruto smile at her.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before but thanks to you Anko-san I think I just found a way to get rid of that brand on your neck, stop the civilians from feeling uneasy around you, and give that snake bastard a nice little present." Naruto explained making Anko raise an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm confused I thought you said you can't get rid of the seal?" Anko asked making Naruto chuckle.

"No Anko-san I can't get rid of the seal, but I can get rid of that brand on the back of your neck. You see the seal itself is actually unnoticeable, however that thing on your neck is a demonic mating mark." Naruto said making Anko pale.

"Is…is there any way out of it?" Anko asked making Naruto smile.

"Should a demon, Jinchuriki, or demon container apply it no however should a demonic mating mark be applied by a human it just makes weaker people feel uncomfortable around the person wearing it, and also it acts as a beacon to the person who gave it to you. Luckily I have just the thing. So please take off your…hold on." Naruto said and then turned towards the older male in the room.

"…Jiji I love you old man but get the hell out..." Naruto said shooing the old man out of his own office. Turning back towards the two Kunoichi Naruto gave his patented foxy smile.

"Okay now that the old perv is gone I'm going to need to you to take off your trench coat and your shirt." Naruto said drawing a glare from Kurenai. Seeing the look Naruto chuckled.

"Calm yourself Yuhi-san I'm not going to do anything perverted however this array will take up more space then I have unless Anko-san wants to shave her head." Naruto said making Kurenai sigh and Anko chuckle. Naruto turned his back as the snake mistress slowly shucked her coat and shirt.

"Okay brat I'm naked now what?" Anko said making Naruto turn and chuckle.

"All I want you to do is kneel down with the mark facing me, and I'll do the rest." Anko nodded at his explanation and kneeled down. Naruto knelt down behind the woman and pulled out his calligraphy set. Anko couldn't help but shiver when she felt the sealers ink covered brush touch the skin of her neck. Anko could feel it as Naruto made every stroke and curve of his brush on her skin. Naruto put the last stroke on his seal and sighed. Leaning back Naruto took a good look at his seal to make sure nothing was missing. Kurenai looked over his shoulder and grew confused at the seal. There on Anko's naked back was what looked like a Caduceus. One of the snakes that wrapped around the Symbol of healing sealed to be branching off and attacking the seal. The other snake rested lazily atop one of the wings with a rose held lovingly in its jaws. Kurenai looked at the seal in confusion.

"I've never seen any seal that looks like this?" Kurenai said making Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah sorry about that I have a habit of hiding my seals inside of pictures and art unless it's a very complex array." Naruto said making Kurenai raise an eyebrow. Naruto chuckled at the womans look.

"I've always thought that should someone have a seal placed on them everyone who meet's them shouldn't have to know it. So instead I hide simple ones like the one I'm doing now in designs because for the next twenty-four hours the seal is going to have to stay on her body. After it finished it's accomplishment it will return to being ink and will wash away like it was nothing." Naruto explained making Kurenai nod, but still not understand it. Leaning in towards Anko's ear Naruto whispered.

"Okay it's done now all I have to do is activate it. I'm not going to lie I don't know if this will hurt or not. So please brace yourself." Anko nodded and shivered at the boy's whisper. Smiling at the violet haired woman Naruto placed his palm on the mark and started pushing chakra into it. Anko shivered as she felt a burning sensation run through her body. Anko gasped as right after the burning sensation pleasure shot through her. Naruto smiled as he saw two parts of his seal bleed to a glowing blue. Letting out one more pulse of chakra Naruto smiled as he saw the mark fade to nothing as the last part of his array bled to a glowing pulsating blue. As Naruto lifted his hand from the girls neck Anko hunched forward and hugged her self shivering. Naruto picked up the woman's trench coat from over the arm of a chair, where she laid it, and draped it across her shoulders. Naruto knelt down next to the woman and smiled.

"It's gone Anko-san you aren't mated to that bastard anymore." Naruto said softly. Naruto's eyes widened as the woman jumped into his chest, wrapped her arms around him, and cried. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back lightly.

"That's right Anko-san from now on the villagers won't feel uncomfortable around you and you are invisible to Orochimaru's radar. You're almost free." Naruto said making Anko smile happily into the boy's chest. Kurenai gave the boy a speculating look.

"Uzumaki how did you remove that mark?" Kurenai asked slightly worried about her friend. Seeing the look in the woman ruby eyes Naruto chuckled.

"Calm yourself Yuhi-san it was just a simple Purity and Cleansing seal. I did however tie it together with a Backlash seal so that snake bastard gets a nasty little surprise." Naruto explained making Kurenai give the boy a confused look.

"Cleansing seal? Purity seal? Backlash seal? I've never heard of any of those!" Kurenai said making Naruto chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Of course you haven't Yuhi-san you don't study seals." Naruto said making Kurenai raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Uzumaki I'm not completely ignorant of seals you know!" Kurenai said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really Yuhi-san? Then please tell me what are the three seals that are used in a **Nifuda no Bakuha** (Tag of Explosion; Exploding Tag)?" Naruto asked making Kurenai give him a stupid look.

"The **Nifuda no Bakuha **only has one seal kid." Kurenai said making Naruto shake his head.

"And that right there proves you're an amateur at best." Naruto said making Kurenai glare.

"What do you mean? Everyone knows that explosive tags are only made up of one seal." Kurenai raged only to hear a wizened chuckle. Turning towards the chuckle Kurenai's eyes widened as the Hokage walked back into the room.

"I'm afraid you are wrong Kurenai-san. You see what everyone thinks are seals are actually seal arrays. You see the **Nifuda no Bakuha** is actually made up of three different seals. The first is the Compression seal. This seal compresses the air around the seal into a compact bubble. Then there is the Friction seal. This seal increases the friction caused by the molecules causing high heat around said seal. Finally there is the Timing seal. This seal is merely used to delay the reaction of the other seals. When these three seals are tied together they cause the compressed air to heat rapidly causing pressure to increase, and as the friction heats enough to light the tag that the seal was written on destroying the seal causing all that pressure to try and return to normal causing a large explosion." Sarutobi explained making Kurenai's eyes widened. Kurenai looked back to the blond, her eyes widening immensely.

"Then what do those three you used on Anko do?" Kurenai asked with curiosity clearly showing in her voice. Naruto chuckled and looked down at the now sleeping woman against his chest. 'Huh cried herself asleep. To much excitement I suppose.' Naruto thought and then turned back to Kurenai.

"The three seals I used were the Cleansing, Purity, and Backlash seals. The Cleansing seal goes through and cleanses what ever it was put on of all impurities. This is the seal that actually removed the mark from Anko-san's neck. Since the mark showed as a sickness to Anko's body the mark destroyed it. This is also the reason that Jiji and Asuma are still healthy from smoking so much. The Purity seal will purify and return anything done to the owner's body to the rightful position. It won't make you younger but it is useful during healing procedures. This will make sure whatever that mark or Orochimaru has damaged whether that is physical or psychological the scars should fade relatively fast now. The Backlash seal is just something I added because of the shit that snake bastard has put Anko-san through. You see the problem with the demonic mating mark is that it is a two-way path even the human's bastardized version. What the Backlash seal does is trace that seal back to the other end of the path and forces the pain away from Anko-san and onto the other person. So while Anko-san didn't feel a thing from being ripped away from Orochimaru. The snake bastard felt like his head was splitting open." Naruto explain his voice gaining a sadistic quality towards the end. Sarutobi chuckled as he heard his surrogate Grandsons explanation.

"I should have trusted you with the cursed seal from the beginning Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said making Naruto smirk.

"Of course you should have old man after all there is only one person in this village right now who has more knowledge on seals and that's you." Naruto said making Kurenai give a confused look.

"Um not to be rude or anything, but if Hokage-sama knows more about seals then why didn't he find out what the cursed seal was?" Kurenai asked making Naruto chuckle.

"He tried Yuhi-san but you have to understand he couldn't look at the activated seal for thirteen days like I did. You also have to under stand that our minds work differently. While I love Jiji his mind is too logical and if one thing doesn't work then you move on to another. My mind works in a more artistic way of thinking. If one thing doesn't work fuck logic and do it again until something happens. You see I figured out years ago what the cursed seal really was but I just couldn't find a way to prove it, and with Jiji blocking any attempts I had at approaching Anko-san with my theory I couldn't take that route. Then when Anko-san asked to be my Jounin instructor I jumped at the chance. Knowing that I had to find a way for Jiji to allow it I pissed off Hatake enough so that he would issue me a challenge. As it was issued in his office Jiji had to set the stakes and seeing as he didn't know about my **Sumi Ashi** (Ink Foot) Taijutsu he agreed to make Anko-san my sensei allowing me to present my theory about the fucking seal." Naruto explained making Kurenai more confused.

"So wait you knew Anko had the seal all along? And what are you talking about Taijutsu? You never used any Taijutsu against the Uchiha." Kurenai said making Naruto shake his head. Putting the sleeping beauty onto the couch he usually occupies Naruto turned towards the ruby eyes woman and smiled.

"Of course I knew Anko-san was the one who had the cursed seal. I thought I gave enough of a hint when I said that I had information that could be used against her." Naruto explained surprising Kurenai immensely.

"Oh…Then what about your tiajutsu?" Kurenai asked confusion and curiosity laying heavily in her voice. Naruto chuckled at her confused and knowledge seeking look.

"The **Sumi Ashi**, my Taijutsu, is much like the Hyuuga's in a sense. Like the Hyuuga, without chakra my style is useless, however unlike the Hyuuga I don't need a precious bloodline to do mine, and more importantly unlike the Hyuuga and most others the Sharingan can't copy mine." Naruto explained making both Kurenai's and Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"How?" Kurenai asked in surprise making Naruto chuckle.

"Because the Sharingan is all based on vision and my Taijutsu is all based on what isn't seen…at least not by my opponent." Naruto said and sat down in a chair. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun, when you say at least not by my opponents?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Tell me old man do you remember what you told me when you explained the Construction seal to me?" Naruto asked slightly confusing the older Shinobi.

"The Construction seal is used to form a physical body from the chakra of a summoned animal so that they may appear in this plane." Sarutobi explained making Naruto smile and nod.

"That's right…partially…" Naruto said making Sarutobi's eyes widen.

"What do you mean partially?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto chuckle.

"While yes you were right that is what it does, but when you said that I couldn't help but think that wasn't the only thing the seal could do, and I was right. You see what the seal actually does is make Chakra into a semi-solid substance. Which in and of it self is useless because it can't do anything, however in the case of summoning this substance is then given a consciousness. The consciousness then forms a shell out of the semi-solid substance thus creating a summon animal. However I use the seal in a different manner. In the souls of my boots I have inscribed the Construction seal. Tying the seal together with a Blood seal…" Kurenai cut off his explanation here.

"Wait blood seals? Aren't those used to seal scrolls?" Kurenai asked making Naruto sigh.

"No we call those Blood seals because of how we unseal them, however really all they are is an Identification seal tied to a Barrier seal. You see what the actual Blood seal does is places a sample of cells, blood sperm anything really, in a temporary apparatus allowing the cells to act as they would in the body, dividing and multiplying. This is also the reason you will never find a blood drive in Konoha like you would in other villages, because of our serious protection of our sealing techniques. Now if you interrupt again I'm going to have Anko-san spank your pretty little ass when she wakes up got it?" Naruto asked making Kurenai blush and look at the floor. Naruto smiled at the ruby-eyed woman's blush.

"Continuing on, using the two seals I'm able to make a semi-solid chakra blood mixture allowing me to draw seals with my feet. It took me a long time however I am now able to create seals with my feet while looking at the opponent." Naruto explained making Sarutobi's and Kurenai's jaws drop. A light feminine chuckle rang out through the room at their faces.

"Well now that's quite a resume you have Naruto-kun. Able to draw seals without a brush and fighting an opponent, able to figure out and handle the cursed seal, and having the **Miwaku no Hebi** train you. I must say in a years time when I'm done with you you'll have to beat girls off with 'your' stick." The voice said making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh and would you be one of those girls Anko-sama?" Naruto asked making the violet haired woman chuckle.

"Nope after our year together I figure I'll be the one beating you off." Anko said causing Naruto to smirk.

"Can I get that in writing Anko-sama?" Naruto asked making Anko blush realizing what she said sounded like. After her blush faded Anko gave the blond a seductive smile.

"You keep up like this brat and I just may. Now get your cute little ass over here and get this bastards soul out from this seal." Anko said making Naruto sigh.

"Why did I figure you would pick being a demon container over having the snake bastards soul in that damn seal?" Naruto said to himself making Anko smile.

"Yep, damn right, now then how are we going to do this?" Anko asked making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"Yes Naruto-kun how are we going to do this? How do you plan to obtain a demon? Let alone control one? I can't very well have another Kyuubi running around destroying things." Sarutobi said making Naruto sigh.

"I plan to use a summoning circle, like the type used before using the summoning scrolls were invented, and use Kyuubi's chakra. The circle should react to the use of the Biju's chakra and pull from Makai instead of the summoning plane." Naruto explained making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"And how do you plan to control said demon? I can't allow you to summon something that could destroy half the village." Sarutobi asked making Naruto chuckle.

"Okay just to let you know not all demons are as large nor as power as Kyuubi…actually most aren't even half it's size. The demon I'm going to summon will have just slightly more power then the cursed seal, and be humanoid in nature." Naruto said making Sarutobi nod his head in understanding.

"Okay so what demon are you summoning?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Well I'd prefer to leave that one up to Anko-san actually." Naruto said making the violet haired woman raise an eyebrow.

"What does it matter what I have sealed?" Anko asked making Naruto sigh.

"Anko-san the way the seal is designed it will slowly leak demonic or corrupted chakra into your coils. So whatever demon you have sealed inside of you, you may pick up some of its traits. Take me for example. Because of the fox I know what the effect of demonic chakra has on certain seals, I also have the whisker marks, a slightly mischievous nature, and knowledge of the mating mark as well as seduction. Because of him I also have an increase in intelligence, chakra, and ingenuity. You see Anko-san the demon that is sealed inside of you does have some effect on you personally, and with your seal being weaker then mine I don't know how serious the changes can be. Now it can't do something like make you hate someone or give you a tail or anything, but it can affect a lot of things about your personality." Naruto explained making Anko go wide eyed.

"But…I like me just the way I am!" Anko yelled making Naruto chuckle.

"I figured you would say that so I did some research and figured out the three demons that would change your personality the least as well as enhance the skills you hold." Naruto said making Anko smile.

"Alright well let's hear 'em?" Anko said making Naruto chuckle.

"Well the first is the succubus contrary to popular belief this creature isn't an easy lay. Succubae thrive on sexual energy so they enjoy teasing people and getting them riled up however the very rarely ever actually go to bed with said person. The succubae are masters of seduction, the power of suggestion, and illusions. The next is the Vampiress this female Vampire has a bloodthirsty nature and enjoys battle. They enjoy the taste of blood, the feeling of power, and fighting. The Vampiress specializes in stealth, illusions and scare tactics. And finally…" Naruto said his voice fading out causing those in the room to raise an eyebrow.

"Finally what Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked with a concern showing clearly in his voice. Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"And finally we have the Kitsune. Although I only have a limited amount of knowledge on the other two this one…this one I have extensive knowledge on. Kitsune are tricksters by nature, they have a very mischievous mind, they enjoy causing slight panic and worry, but not necessarily harm to anyone. Kitsune are masters of illusion's, seduction, deception, and are known for their massive amount of stamina. Kitsune use their natural beauty in battle to distract the enemy and causing them an easy win. This is not to say that they are pushovers without using deception. Kitsune are naturally agile and swift, hence the reason you will never see me trying to over power my opponent. They use these abilities to get inside the opponents guard, get in their hit or kill, and then escape. The illusions that the Kitsune use would make the ones used by you and Kurenai look like a puppet show. Kitsune however do have a slight kleptomaniac tendency to take anything they want. They are also very protective of anything they feel belongs to them, the last thing you ever what to do is steal something from a Kitsune." Naruto explained making everyone else's jaw drop. Anko stood there in shock.

"Can…can I think about it?" Anko asked making Naruto smile. Naruto laid his hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Take all the time you need Anko-san just have Jiji summon me when I'm needed." Naruto said making Anko smile softly.

"I'll have it figured out by tomorrow brat…I…I just need to think about it. Meet me tomorrow at ten and I'll tell you my decision. By your leave old man?" Anko asked only to get a nod from the Hokage. Anko left the office with Kurenai on her heels. Looking to the closed door that the two older woman walked through Naruto sighed.

"I never should have told her the choices." Naruto said softly causing Sarutobi to chuckle.

"Oh Naruto-kun and why not?" The elderly man asked making Naruto glare.

"She doesn't know what its like having people hate you for something out of your control. Now that that mark is off of her the villagers will start treating her like every other shinobi. When they find out about her they'll…" Naruto couldn't even finish causing Sarutobi to look at the blond, regret showing in his eyes.

"Then we'll have to make sure that no one finds out about her now won't we?" Sarutobi said making Naruto's eye's go wide.

"So you're not going to announce that she has a demon sealed inside of her?" Naruto asked in amazement. Sarutobi chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun? The only thing I saw was that you were able to remove the mark on the back of one Mitarashi Anko's neck. It shall be recorded as such. Now then I have a meeting tomorrow morning that I'm afraid may take all day so the office is yours please don't make a mess of it. Demon sealed inside of her you have quite the imagination Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said with a sly smile showing on his face. Naruto gave a smirk at Sarutobi's smile and chuckled.

"You are one deceitful and conniving old man did you know that?" Naruto said making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you mean Naruto-kun after all I'm stuck under the council's thumb and can't do anything without going through the right paper work." Sarutobi responded making Naruto roll his eyes. Naruto chuckled at the older man and walked towards the door. Standing in the door way of the Hokage's office Naruto cocked his head back and said.

"I'll expect my pay in my account two days from now." Naruto said making Sarutobi raise an eyebrow.

"What pay Naruto-Kun?" Sarutobi asked only to get a sly smile from the blond. Reaching into the Kunai pouch attached to his pants Naruto pulled out a small scroll. Tossing it over his shoulder towards the Hokage, Naruto walked out and closed the door. Sarutobi caught the scroll and unrolled it. Looking at what was on it Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle.

Open A-Rank Mission

To any and all seal users out there, if you are able to procure any reasonable and provable information about the Cursed seal made by Orochimaru then you will receive an A-rank mission pay if you are able to tell us.

What it is?

What it does?

How to stop it?

An A-rank mission pay will be awarded for each of these answers.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

猿飛ヒルゼン

Sarutobi read this with a smile however he couldn't help but burst out laughing as he read the small note Naaruto left at the bottom.

I always get what I want. You taught me how to do that you old monkey.-Naruto

Stepping out of the Hokage tower Naruto couldn't help but snicker as he saw the glare sent his way by one of the civilian councilmen who stood at his shop across the street. 'That's right civilian keep playing your little games. Keep thinking you're top dog, because when you aren't useful anymore and the old monkey decides to cut your strings. I hope I'm there to watch.' Naruto thought with a malevolent smile.

**A.N. Well guys/gals what did you think? like it? hate it...actually i'd prefer if you didn't answer that one...what ever continuing on. I hit a major block on my other two stories right now as to where nothing I put on the paper feels right. I'm hoping to get out of this slump soon and get back to my other stories as well as continue this one. Peace**

**BurningBlood**


	2. Soul Exchange

A blond haired man walked through the halls of the Hokage tower, his nose and thoughts buried deep within a small black book. As the man approached entrance to the Hokage's office a feminine voice floated through his ears.

"Uzumaki-san you have two women waiting for you in the Hokage's office." The blond looked up from his book and smiled at the voluptuous brunet twenty-three-year-old who sat behind the secretary's desk right outside the Hokage's office.

"Thank you Ai-san. Would you please hold all of the Old Man's meetings today as he will not be here and I have my own to attend to?" The blond asked making the woman Ai smile sweetly at the blond.

"Sure thing hun. Anything else?" Ai asked making the blond chuckle.

"No Ai-san that is all although you will be the first to know if I do." The blond responded making the woman smile and nod. Naruto couldn't help but reminisce slightly about his relationship with Ai. When Naruto first started his lessons with Sarutobi all those years ago the girl was just a page to one of the councilmen and nothing more. Naruto saw her regularly as she arrived with the mans information on crops and storage to the Hokage's office. About a year and a half into Naruto's teachings the poor girl didn't show. Naruto remembered Sarutobi gaining a dark look and told Naruto to go look for the girl. Naruto found the poor girl being held against the wall by said councilman, her cloths shredded and his pants around his ankles. Naruto remembers learning two things that day; one is that one hundred thousand volts of electricity going through the testicles causes impotency, and two is that when applying the **Nifuda no Raikou** let go of the opponent before activating it. Naruto couldn't help but shudder when he remembers having to apply that particular tag. After that day Sarutobi made her his secretary to make sure nothing happens to the poor girl.

"You okay hun?" Ai asked in a worried voice making Naruto shake him self-out of his revere. Smile lightly at the woman Naruto chuckled.

"Nah I'm content just reminiscing about the day you acquired your new career." Naruto responded making the brunet give him a seductive smile.

"That's right you saved me all that time ago. You know now that you have that head band it isn't illegal if we were to…" She said in a teasing voice. Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I have work to do now Ai-san." Naruto said and continued on his way towards the office. The brunet beauty pouted.

"You're no fun!" The woman said making Naruto chuckle and enter the office. Entering the office Naruto closed his book with a quick snap and looked at the two women who sat before him. One held black hair and ruby like eyes. The other possessed violet hair held up in a spiky ponytail and pupil less golden eyes. Naruto smiled lightly at the two women.

"Hello Anko-san, Yuhi-san what is it that brings you around the office this early in the morning?" Naruto asked playfully. Anko glared lightly at the blond haired seal user.

"You know exactly why we're here brat!" Anko said with anxiety in her voice causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Yes I suppose I do." Naruto replied while walking towards his regular couch. Flopping down on the couch Naruto smirked.

"So Anko-san have you made your verdict?" Anko looked down at the blond and smirked.

"Of course I have brat." Anko said making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh and which will it be?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow. Anko breathed deeply to calm herself.

"I choose the Kitsune." Anko said making Naruto sigh.

"You couldn't have chosen one of the other two, and made my life easy huh?" Naruto questioned making Anko smirk.

"Well you only knew a small amount about the other two and better the devil you know then the devil you don't." Anko said making Naruto chuckle.

"To true Anko-san to true." Naruto responded with a small smirk. Standing from his place on the couch Naruto reached into his single black case and pulled out a tag. Biting his thumb, Naruto spread blood onto the tag and with a small poof of chakra smoke a scroll appeared. As Naruto unrolled the scroll the two women raised an eyebrow. There on the scroll were two circles, one slightly larger then the other, surrounding four pentagrams. Between the two circles was a bunch of strange unidentified symbols. The pentagrams were set into four points with the top point of the Pentagram pointing inwards. The top points were connected with four lines forming a square in the center. In the center of the square was a swirl similar to the one in the center of the **Shiki Fuuin**.

Naruto smirked as he examined the summoning circle. Naruto looked up at the girls.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anko-san? This is your last chance after it is summoned only it can decide when it'll go back?" Naruto asked making Anko give a sexy little smirk.

"Just summon the freakin' fox brat!" Anko responded making Naruto smile. Naruto placed his hands on the circle making it emit an ominous red glow.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Maru no Kuchiyose: Kitsune** (Sealing Technique: Circle of Summoning: Fox)" Naruto whispered while pushing the Kyuubi's chakra into the circle. As the Biju's chakra was sucked into the sealing array a blinding flash erupted from the circle. The two out of three inhabitance of the office stared in amazement as the blinding light died down. Two silver eyes stared in confusion at the sudden change in scenery and company. One moment she was in the court hall being charged for attacking the princess, after the princess took what belonged to her. Now however she stood in a strange office staring at two awe struck females and one delicious smelling male. Quickly taking the two females into account the eyes dismissed them as not being of any threats. Looking over towards the male a smile drew its way onto the face of the owner of the silver eyes. The blond haired male had an air of confidence and intelligence about him. Just by looking at him the eyes could tell he was the one who had drawn them here.

"What am I doing here? And where is here exactly human?" A clearly feminine naturally seductive voice asked. The owner of the voice was a female with long silver hair that's stopped just above her firm behind. The woman had hypnotic silver eyes that stared out through her bangs. She wore a Kimono of the purest black that showed off her voluptuous chest and wide hips. The woman also had two silver tails that swayed behind her in a hypnotic fashion. Anko glared as the girl spoke.

"You're here to…" A growl cut Anko off.

"I wasn't talking to you snake I was speaking to the male." The silver haired woman said with a strangely seductive anger to her voice. Anko glared angrily at the silver haired woman and raised her right arm. Before Anko could get any techniques off Naruto chuckled and opened up his black book again.

"Calm yourself Anko-san. There is no reason to fight. Now then Miss to answer your question you are, right now, sitting in the Hokage's office of fire country in the human realm." Naruto explained without bringing his eyes up from his book. The silver haired woman smiled sexily at the blond and sauntered towards him. Anko and Kurenai were about to intervene only to stop at the sight of a quick flick of Naruto's hand. Upon reaching the boy the silver haired beauty reached up and dragged her clawed finger across the center whisker mark on his right cheek.

"Oh? So tell me what is it I'm here for? Did you summon me to make me your pet?" The woman asked and pressed her body against the boy, and pushing the boys book into his chest. Naruto sighed and took one step back from the woman.

"Please don't do that again I just reached the good part in my book." Naruto explained making the silver haired beauty go wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked confusion showing clearly in her voice. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I asked you not to press yourself against me again as I have reached a rather enjoyable part in my book." Naruto said without looking up from his book. The Silver haired seductress glared at the blond.

"Are you telling me that book that you hold is more interesting then me? Am I not pretty enough? I was always told I was ugly but…but…" The woman said with tears showing in her eyes. Naruto chuckled at the woman.

"Do you really assume I'm dim Kitsune I know all about your ability to seduce men?" Naruto inquired making the silver haired beauty glare at the boy.

"So you know? How?" The woman asked with that same seductive anger. Naruto gave a knowing smirk but never raised his eyes.

"Don't be impudent of course I knew. That is one of the reasons I'm not permitting you to come nearer to me." Naruto said making the silver tailed Kitsune smirk at him.

"Oh? And how do you know I was trained in seduction and not battle?" The woman inquired making Naruto chuckle.

"Don't try and deceive me, I knew the second you stepped out of that circle that you have seduction training. You don't walk you glide, once you saw me your face gained a confidence that you already controlled the situation, but finally the surprise and confusion you held when I stepped back was what really gave you away. Although I must ask why is it that you have that seal on your wrist?" Naruto asked in a monotonous voice. The silver haired beauty glared at the boy.

"It's not a seal it's just a tattoo you impudent little whelp." The Kitsune growled making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Again you take me for a fool. From what I saw of it, it was a mercy seal tied to several other things… interesting." Naruto said making the woman give the blond an inquisitive look.

"Mercy seal? Are you an idiot this is an execution seal?" The woman growled in anger. Naruto chuckled and snapped his book closed. Reaching out Naruto grabbed the woman's wrist and turned it to show an intricate array of seals. Studying the seals for a minute Naruto chuckled again.

"Shady work, who ever crafted this had no idea what they were doing." Naruto said more to himself then anything else. The silver haired woman couldn't help but get excited as the blond haired boy took command and showed great intelligence. The woman couldn't help but purr as Naruto slowly traced the seal with his finger. As all of this was happening with the two, Anko glared in anger. Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she saw the anger being portrayed on her friends face.

"Anko? What's the matter?" Kurenai whispered to her friend. Anko glared harder at the silver haired vixen.

"How can he be so careless? He just said that she was a seductress. So why is he touching her? Look at her purring like a little slut." Anko whispered back angrily. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her friend's response. Naruto lifted his finger from the vixens seal and smirked.

"Well I can understand why they'd call it an execution seal, but I can't imagine for the life of me why they have it set up the way it is?" Naruto said drawing a sexy smile from the silver haired woman.

"Oh? And why not?" The woman asked in seductive way. Naruto dropped her wrist and rubbed his chin.

"It's strange…They have a Mercy seal tied to a Timing seal along with a Sedative seal, but there is no Targeting seal…it doesn't make any sense…I mean without the Targeting seal the Mercy seal is just a torture device…unless…" Naruto mumbled to himself trying to figure the reason for the seal arrangement.

"Excuse me but what are you talking about? Mercy seal? Timing seal? I really don't know anything at all about these stupid drawings…"The silver haired beauty said drawing a glare from the blond.

"Watch it or else you'll find out exactly why you don't want this seal activated." Naruto warned making the vixen put on a seductive pout.

"Ah you wouldn't hurt a beautiful woman like me would you?" She said in a hurt voice. Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Please don't insult me Ma'am, just because you are beautiful doesn't mean you aren't dangerous and thus I have no qualms about harming you." Naruto said making the woman glare.

"Fine then tell me about these drawings." The vixen ordered making Naruto growl slightly.

"First of all they are seals not drawings. Anyway a seal master long ago for his dieing and vegetated wife made the Mercy seal so that he could humanely end her life. The seal works by completely frying the nerves in the body. The seal is almost always attached to a Targeting seal so that it fries the brain first, because without it the seal could fry any nerve first and go from there causing the victim to have unimaginable pain. I can only imagine that whoever placed that seal on you wanted you to feel pain and wanted no one else to know it." Naruto explained making the vixen raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" She asked making Naruto sigh.

"Well the Sedative seal would be a good indication. The seal is, in essence, just a very strong sedative. However hospitals would rather have the chemicals instead of seals because the chemicals to not take chakra to use." Naruto explained making the vixen's jaw drop.

"So you mean the bastard that put this on me wanted me to suffer!" The vixen yelled making Naruto sigh.

"Yes I do believe that is what I said…but the real question is…why? Why would they place a seal like this on you? Hmm curious…could you have done something that they didn't agree with? If so then it seems we have a choice to make now doesn't it?" Naruto said opening his book. The vixen glared at the blond.

"What do you mean by choice? What choice?" The silver haired beauty asked making Naruto smile into his book.

"Well obviously that seal was placed by a government official. That means that you did something to piss someone high up off. So do we proceed with what we were going to do or do we activate that seal and deliver your punishment…hmm decisions…decisions…" Naruto said in a pondering voice making the woman go wide-eyed.

"No please you can't do that! You don't even know what I did why would you torture me without even knowing what I did!" The woman yelled frantically making Naruto shrug nonchalantly.

"Who am I to argue with the customs of other being, I'm no god nor do I wish to be one. So really killing you is one of the only options." Naruto said, flipping a page in his book. The vixen got frantic at this.

"No please I can't die yet! Not after what that bitch did! Please I'll do any thing to live please!" The vixen pleaded making Naruto snap his book shut and look the kitsune in the eyes.

"Tell me fox…what is your name?" Naruto asked calming the fox's franticness slightly.

"Shirubashippo (Silver tail)." The vixen replied drawing a slight smile from Naruto.

"Well Shiru-san…I think that I have a way to keep you from dying and us avoiding any backlash from the kitsune clan." Naruto said making The vixen jump him in happiness. Sitting in the blonds lap the silver haired vixen pulled the boy into a firm kiss. Naruto went wide-eyed as the older woman pulled him into a firm kiss that relayed every emotion the kitsune was feeling at the moment.

Off in the side of the room Anko was fuming.

"What the fuck are you doing brat! You said she was a seductress…push her off!" Anko whispered in anger making Kurenai look at the woman in concern.

"Anko-chan? Are you alright? You seem really pissed?" Kurenai asked drawing a slight growl from the violet haired woman.

"I'm fine Kure-chan! Why wouldn't I be?" Anko said with strain in her voice making Kurenai mentally sigh.

"No reason Anko-chan." Kurenai said and then turned to look at the Kitsune sitting in Naruto's lab, whose hands seemed to have found their way up into his shirt.

"No reason at all." Kurenai whispered in slight confusion. Naruto was able to quickly regain his bearings when the vixen pulled back to breath. Calmly pushing her off of him and into a standing position Naruto sighed.

"I do believe I asked you to stop doing stuff like that?" Naruto asked making the vixen blush a pretty red.

"Sorry about that it's just…god you smell good…" The vixen said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you…I think…" Naruto responded making the woman giggle.

"Oh believe me it was very much a compliment if we were alone…my god I would give you the ride of your life." The woman explained making Naruto blush.

"Well as tempting as that is I believe we were discussing the way in which you can still live and yet we don't get any repercussions from your higher ups." Naruto said getting things back on track.

"Okay so how do we do that?" Shiru asked making Naruto smile.

"Do you see that violet haired woman over there." Naruto asked pointing to Anko. Shiru nodded making Naruto smirk.

"It just so happens that she has a seal on her as well, however unlike you we cannot remove her seal or else she will die." Naruto explained making Shiru raise an eyebrow.

"Okay and how does this help me?" She asked cautiously.

"You see the seal she has on her is a variation of the **Shiki Fuuin**, that being said the soul that is sealed inside of her is malevolent it tries to harm her whenever she was forced to use it, and it acts up every once in a while. What I'm asking of you is to allow me to seal you inside that seal, allowing you and her inhabit the same body. You will feel what she feels, hear what she hears, etc., etc., etc., or we could activate the seal, killing you horribly, and send your body back to the rest of your clan…your choice really?" Naruto said in his typical bored voice. The vixen studied the blond and then chuckled solemnly.

"I guess I really don't have a choice huh?" Shiru said causing Naruto to smile sadly and shake his head.

"I'm afraid not if you want to continue to at least experience life and maybe one day get back at whoever it was that had placed that seal on you." Naruto explained making the silver haired beauty smile and run a knuckle across the blond's cheek.

"Are you sure I couldn't convince you some other way to just let me be free?" The seductress asked only to sigh as Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Shiru-san." Naruto said making the woman sigh again.

"Damn…well looks like I'm stuck with the snake then." Shiru said making Naruto chuckle and shake his head.

"Could you at least try and get along with her?" Naruto asked gaining a smirk from the silver haired woman. Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever what I need from you, Anko-san, is for you to remove your jacket and activate the seal." Naruto explained gaining a confused and slightly angry look from the snake charmer.

"What are you talking about brat? Why do I have to activate the fucking thing?" Anko said with menacingly. Naruto sighed at the woman.

"I need you to activate the seal, Anko-san, because with it in an inactive state I can't force Shiru-san to merge with the seal, and expel Orochimaru from it. If I were to Merge Shiru-san with the seal in its inactive state it would just be like adding a second seal to you. This would force your coils to undergo another change, and kill you." Naruto explained making Anko lose her confused look, but still maintain her anger.

"Fine brat, but it might take a minute." Anko said making Naruto smile and nod. As the feeling of violent chakra erupted into the room, Naruto turned towards the silver haired demon.

"Now then your part is easy. When Anko-san has the cursed seal fully activated I need you to go up and push all of your chakra into the seal's origin point, which is located on the back of her neck. Do you understand?" Naruto asked making the woman smile and nod. Naruto smiled and stepped closer to the woman.

"If I find out that you tried anything to my sensei before or after you are merged with the seal. I'll make you wish it was the Mercy seal I activated. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto whispered menacingly. The silver haired woman smiled at the blond.

"Don't worry sweetie I ain't going to hurt your sensei." The woman said making Naruto smirk.

"Make sure you don't." Naruto said and then turned back to Anko. Naruto watched as the flame like marks twisted across the violet haired woman's skin in a dangerous and hypnotic fashion. Naruto smiled at this only for Anko to growl in anger.

"Now what you fucking brat?" Anko said, the rage showing in her voice, causing Naruto to smile.

"Just turn around and brace yourself for any changes that occur." Naruto said making the trench coat wearing snake charmer turn away from the boy. Naruto looked at Shiru and flicked his head towards Anko causing the silver haired vixen nod and walk over to the snake charmer. Kurenai watched as the fox grabbed the back of Anko's neck and a silver aura erupted around her. And slowly seeped into the red flames that showed on Anko's body. Her red eyes widened in shock as she saw the violent red slowly bled to a calming bluish silver color.

Anko could feel it that calming confident energy as it slid its way into the flame like markings. She could feel the malicious feeling of Orochimaru recede and become replaced with a feeling of control. This energy made her feel like everything was under her control and that with the right words she could obtain anything she wanted.

Shiru couldn't believe the feeling she was having right now. She could feel new strength entering her muscles. As she heard the blond behind her shift she reached for her thigh, and noticed that should she have been in the other woman's body she would have reached into the weapon holster at her side. Shiru could feel the knowledge of fighting an opponent shoot through her mind, making her feel as if she could take on the world.

Naruto smiled as he saw the last flame turn into pulsating calming silver. Reaching into the Kunai pouch at his side Naruto pulled out a fingerless glove with a metal plate on the back of it. On the plate was inscribed a very small but complex sealing array. Pulling on the glove Naruto cracked his knuckles and stepped up behind the silver haired vixen. Naruto grabbed the woman on the back of the neck and started channeling Chakra into the plate on the back of the glove.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Reikon Kirikae!** (Sealing Technique: Soul Exchange)" Naruto yelled and pushed the glove into the neck of the woman causing a light to encompass the three. As the light died down Kurenai looked over at her friend only to gasp at the sight. Standing before her was Anko without a doubt, however there were some subtle changes that all her friends and all straight males will notice. First was the fact that her bust seemed to perk more then it did before making them look larger and their shape was perfect. The second was that her ass now was now perfectly toned with just a subtle bounce to it that would make eye's become drawn to it. Finally however was that as Anko stood there, she portrayed an aura of control and power one would expect from a Sannin or a Kage.

Naruto was also taking in Anko's new form, and although he noticed her seemingly perfect form. Naruto's eyes, however, were drawn to the look of freedom and delight showing in the woman's eyes. Naruto smiled at the look the Kunoichi now held and then pulled the glove from his hand. Placing the glove on the Hokage's desk Naruto quickly grabbed a loose piece of paper and explained what it was. Seeing this action Kurenai asked.

"Uzumaki-san, what is inscribed on that glove?" This question drew Anko's attention making her turn towards the blond. Naruto looked at the women and smiled.

"Well Yuhi-san, inscribed on this clove was a Stasis seal, an Exchange seal, a Barrier seal, and Containment seal. Using those four seals I was able to switch Shiru-san with Orochimaru's soul and then simultaneously trap and imprison said soul into this glove." Naruto explained making the women raise an eyebrow.

"Okay brat fine, but how exactly does that work?" Anko said showing an amazing amount of confidence. Naruto smiled at that.

"First we have the Exchange seal. This seal is the predecessor of the **Kawarimi** (Substitution). Using this I was able to allow Shiru-san to switch with the soul that she had connected her chakra to at the time. Second we have the stasis seal. This seal places whatever it is placed on to go into a stasis. The third is the Barrier seal. Without this seal tied to the stasis seal it would have been me and not Orochimaru's soul in stasis. What the Barrier seal does is create a barrier around whatever it is placed on. This seal is very versatile because it takes other seals and makes them the rules for the barrier. Because of the two seals I had tied to it the barrier became one of Containment and Stasis. Last is the Containment seal. The Contaiment seal is used to trap something into another object, usually an object into a seal. Using this I trapped Orochimaru's soul into the glove and with his soul in stasis it is of no use." Naruto explained making Anko smirk. 'I'm lucky to at least have a competent Genin.' Anko thought only to hear a voice enter her head.

'**Yes and the fact that he couldn't possibly get any sexier doesn't hurt either.'** Anko's eyes went wide when she heard that.

'What are you talking about fox he's thirteen for god's sakes.' Anko responded making the fox almost purr.

'**Does it matter? God can you imagine the chase that boy would give? I mean he pushed me away. Me! I've never seen a man that could resist me and then this boy acts as if I'm some type of common courtesan. God I want him.'** Shiru said making Anko mentally glare at the silver haired fox.

'Well what you want is a mute point fox so get over it.' Anko said making Shiru snort and the retreat into the back of her mind. Naruto looked at the two women as Anko seemed to stare into space and Kurenai looked at Anko in worry. Naruto gave out a sigh and opened his book.

"If there is nothing else then ladies I would like to return to my apartment and rest as those were some rather complex arrays and I have hardly obtained any sleep." Naruto explained and started towards the door. Seeing this Anko stopped him.

"Meet me tomorrow at the gates to training ground Forty-four at ten O' clock in the morning. Got it brat?" Anko said making Naruto nod and continue on his trek home.

The next day come ten P.M. we find Anko and Kurenai sitting in their favorite Dango shop.

"I'm being serious Kure-chan. I've never felt more at home in this village until today. I mean everywhere I go I keep getting looks of interest from guys, and I'm not talking about the 'I wanna fuck you' look's I usually get. I mean full blown 'I wander if she's single' look's. When I walked into the tailor to get one of my trench coats repaired this morning I was actually apologized to by a civilian for the way they treated me before. Is this how you get treated all the time? I can see why you love this village so much!" Anko exclaimed making Kurenai chuckle.

"That's great Anko-chan. Your meeting with Uzumaki-san must have been pretty short this morning if you were able to get all that in today." Kurenai said making Anko stop and widen her eyes slightly. Kurenai saw this and glared at her friend slightly.

"Anko-chan? How did your meeting with Uzumaki go this morning? You never did tell me?" Kurenai said making Anko chuckle nervously.

"It went fine Kure-chan. Just fine, but I suddenly remembered I had to do something so later." Anko yelled and shot out of the shop. Anko ran frantically around the village looking for the blond haired genius. Anko checked the Ramen Shop, the Hokage's office, and his apartment. After running around the village for two hours looking for the blond Anko decided to head home and hope for the best tomorrow. As she walked by the Forest of Death, as it was twenty feet from her house, a bored voice spoke.

"Fourteen hours thirteen minutes and fifty six seconds…well you beat Hatake's record by at least half a day…Impressive." Turning towards the voice Anko went wide-eyed as she saw the white clad genius lying in a branch reading his book. Anko smiled and ran towards the boy.

"Hey brat! You're still here good! Listen about today…" Anko started only for the same bored voice to cut her off.

"There is no reason to explain yourself Mitarashi-san. You were out enjoying your newfound freedom. You are free of your seal, your mark, and your past why shouldn't you celebrate…" Naruto said and slammed his book shut. Standing up on top of the branch he was sitting on Naruto slid his book into the pouch at his side. Naruto turned away from Anko and frowned.

"You are one of them now Mitarashi-san it will probably be best if you stay with your kind." Naruto said and then disappeared into the dark. Anko reached out to stop him seconds to late as the blond left her alone.

The next morning Anko stood pacing in front of the entrance to training ground forty-four, The Forest of Death, with a worried look adorning her face.

"Where is he?" Anko yelled into the empty expanse of the forest. Anko stiffened slightly when she felt a slightly ominous shiver go down her spine.

"Mitarashi-san!" A voice said from behind the snake charmer. Turning towards the voice Anko went wide-eyed as she saw the rabbit mask of the Shinobi.

"Yeah what the hell do you what?" Anko snapped showing her sharpened teeth. The Rabbit masked ANBU didn't even flinch.

"You are ordered to report to Hokage-sama's office immediately." The Anbu said monotonously, and then disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Anko glared at the empty space that the Anbu use to occupy.

"What the hell could the old man want now?" Anko asked and then jumped towards the Hokage's tower. Passing through the window into the Hokage's office Anko gave a wide grin.

"Hey Geezer what is it you want?" Anko asked loudly only to be met with a cold glare.

"Anko take a seat. We have much to talk about." Hiruzen said in a very business like tone sending a shiver down Anko's spine. Anko's eyes widened as a bored voice echoed through out the office.

"Go easy on her old man it wasn't that big of a deal." Turning towards the voice Anko smiled widely. There sitting on the couch in his typical white ensemble, was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Brat! Why weren't you at the training ground on time?" Anko yelled drawing a slight glare from the professor.

"That is exactly why you are here Anko." Sarutobi said in a slightly cold voice. Anko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about geezer?" Anko asked drawing a light chuckle from the blond in the corner. Sarutobi placed Anko into a piercing glare.

"Tell me Anko. Why is it that when you ask for a student, said student that saved you from a curse you've carried for years and separates you from your sensei, you show up over fourteen hours late for a meeting you assigned?" Sarutobi asked with rage lacing each of his words. Anko flinched slightly at that.

"Well you see I never planned on turning up late, but one thing lead to another and…" Anko tried explaining drawing a dark glare from Sarutobi.

"So what you are saying is that you made a ninja in training wait for you for fourteen hours as you relished in the freedom he worked two weeks straight for? Is that what you are trying to tell me Mitarashi Anko!" Sarutobi yelled and stood from the seat behind his desk. Anko looked at the floor as she saw the rage and disappointment showing in the old Hokage's eyes.

"…yes sir…that's what I'm saying…" Anko said slightly defeated. Sarutobi glared at her and frowned.

"Mitarashi Anko from here on out you are relieved of being a Sensei as you have proven you aren't ready for the responsibility." Sarutobi said in a very business like voice. Anko's head shot up and her eyes went wide.

"No give me another chance." Anko pleaded hoping to see pride in the eyes of the only person who ever believed in her. Sarutobi sighed and seated himself.

"I'm sorry Anko however you have shown me that you are at a crucial point in your life right now, and I think that teaching would only harm both you and your pupil." Sarutobi explained gaining a hurt look from Anko.

"No Sir please I'm asking you for another chance please! I made a mistake and got caught up in being liked and I hate myself for it, but please let me teach him and at least try and repay him for what he's done for me." Anko pleaded drawing a raised eyebrow from the blond in the corner.

"You owe me nothing Mitarashi-san, so there is nothing to repay." Naruto said in his typical bored voice. Anko looked over towards the blond.

"Naruto please give me another chance to be your sensei. Please just give me one more chance…" Anko pleaded with the blond. Naruto took in her appearance and sneered.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you are not the person I call sensei." Naruto said with disgust. Anko went wide eyed at those words.

'So not even Naruto will give me another chance…' Anko thought to herself drawing a snort from the back of her mind.

'**I see why. What the hell are you doing? Sitting here sniveling and asking for permission, you are making both of us look like shit. What happened to that Kunoichi that I was forced into? The one that knew how to kill someone with her thumb? The one that didn't take shit from anyone? No wander he says you aren't his sensei.'** The voice said making Anko's eyes to go wide eyed. Looking over towards the blond on the couch Anko glared. Sauntering up to him Anko reached down and pulled the blond up by the scruff of his shirt. Looking the blond in the eyes Anko glared.

"Now you listen here you little brat. I don't care how powerful you think you are, until you can beat me I am Anko- sensei or Anko-sama to you. Do I make myself clear brat?" Anko yelled in the blonds face. Naruto smiled as he saw the snake charmers face.

"I understand…Anko-sensei." Naruto said drawing a light smile from the serpentine woman.

"Good boy." Anko said showing her sharpened teeth and malicious smile.


End file.
